


New Moon

by moonjump05



Category: Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy references and lore, I can't help myself, Original character romance, Sequel to FFIV The after Years, Slow Burn, it has a plot, more characters tags to be added - Freeform, swolebez, very likely the rating will go up eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: Sequel to Final Fantasy IV: The After Years.  Golbez takes the Lunar Whale back to the Red Moon.





	1. Chapter 1

The Lunar Whale was quiet as it sailed through the vast expanse of space. The ancient machinery subdued and not intrusive, only soft lights blinking, twinkling like the faraway stars out there. Cold too, a weary sort that seeped in the bones and took too long to leave.

Golbez pulled his cape closer as he stood at the helm. The flight crystal glowed, somehow subdued though. He was waiting. Silent.

Alone again on this vessel, now chasing the lost Lunarians across this void instead of the frantic search for the blue planet he had been born on. That desperate flight had elapsed so quickly between that initial escape and his bittersweet reunion, he hardly remembered it. Just fragments of memories, a fever dream. At least not like this trip, that seemed to never end.

And yet, the vessel continued on. Drawn again by those who called for it. However far they may be. He had to trust in that and wait.

The sterile air nearly burned his lungs.

He had left them, his father’s people, unsafe in their sleep pods. Unaware of the danger that had rested amongst them. Drifting now away from their blue treasure, that planet that had held so much possibility. Their moon now a forgotten cast away, doomed to slowly fade into the universe.

Yet… when he closed his eyes he could still see the broken body of Fusoya, pleading with him to leave. Sending him away even though he faced pure malice that refused to die. His own uncle- a strange alien thought when he had finally broken free- the Lunarian guardian trusting in his return.

Trusting in his aid.

So he waited, the long hours and days and weeks and longer.

***

The sleep of the Lunarians was not restful.

Colors flashed across the darkness of his inner mind like lightning, each more brilliant and terrifying than the last. Blinding to his own poor eyes, unused to see such pureness of spirit. Beacons to draw each other closer, their dazzling souls dancing around each other with delight- and revealing his own dull faded one.

They pressed down on him, a heavy stifling thing for all that they were light and joyful. He had done as his uncle asked, joined the communal slumber to perhaps ease his newly freed mind and soothe his wounded soul. The others would enlighten him, draw him into their shining embrace.

He wanted to escape.

The colors, the brightness- it burned instead of balmed, illuminated the true cast of him- a sad dark hollow thing.

He drew away. Away from the others to a place even they avoided. A still and silent and serene. He took umbrage here, this calm shadow where he could finally rest. Could finally begin to piece together the shattered and jagged edges of his psyche.

The quiet welcomed him, embraced him with the inky shadow cast by the other Lunarians. The hollowness filling, the cracks mending, the edges smoothing. Gentle, but persistent- like the setting sun sinking into the horizon.

It was easy, to stay here in the shade. To let the dancing lights grow ever farther and further from mind. He could have stayed forever.

He awoke.

***

Golbez peered out, the vastness uniform save for the glimmers of distant stars to his eyes. The Lunarian moon was there, too far to see but the displays of the Lunar Whale showed it undeniably. The small ping as the screen refreshed flooded him with relief.

The long hours of his journey almost to a close, these final steps seemed to stretch- lingering past their welcome. Until finally the moon filled the screen, the craters and ridges almost invisible with no sunlight to throw them into sharp relief. Only the crystal palace stood bright, a glowing beacon of some inner light- but it seemed dimmer now, faded. Closer and he could see the spires had cracked and some fallen to the ashen surface.

Landing, the ship rested behind him as he made his way back into the sub terrain, a silent sentinel awaiting his return. The pathway down was much as he left it, only quieter. The monsters gone to who knows where, the doorways empty.

Signs of struggle as he went further, broken crystal blocks and cracked tiles. Chunks of ceiling and wall resting on the floor. He hurried.

Coming to the Lunarians resting place, he paused- more in shock than wariness- voices. He had not heard voices for… he listened, the echoes making it hard to understand until he did.

Hidden still, he waited and listened. At least two voices, male. They didn’t seem angry or shouting, just the domestic tone of conversation. They hadn’t seen him.

Creeping along a line of fallen crystal pillar, he inched closer trying for a vantage point where he could see them. The end of the pillar had crashed into the wall, creating a pocket of darkness. Easing himself into it, his eyes peered out.

The two lunarians were walking along purposefully watching all around, a patrol then. The two men, one younger and one older but both with the unmistakable magical energy that seemed to hover around all of the lunarians, guards.

He had left only Fusoya awake, if guards were patrolling there must be many awake now. Had the sleep pods failed in the struggle? Or perhaps later, as the moon spiraled out into the expanse of space.

The guards were walking towards the corridor he had come from, nodding between themselves. Had they sensed the Lunar Whale? The ship had been called afterall.

Golbez carefully stepped out of the shadows, not wanting to startle the guards, “Greetings.”

They turned as one, surprise one their stern faces and arms raised and ready to cast. They hesitated, no doubt another voice the last thing they expected. Golbez spread his hands, peaceful.

Magic dissipating slowly, they looked to each other and muttered under their breath. Golbez waited, watching closely. They would not know who he was, he must be prepared.

The older man narrowed his eyes, asking wearily and with a bit of difficulty, “Who are you? How are you here?”

Who was he indeed? But it was hardly time for introspection, Golbez answered, “I have come from the Blue Planet, aboard the Lunar Whale. I am looking for Fusoya.”

More whisperings as they argued with each other. The younger man motioning towards the lower chambers and the older man shaking his head before finally turning back towards him, “You are Kluya’s son? The one Fusoya sent away?”

“Yes, I have returned,” he nodded slightly, “The threat has been eliminated.”

The younger man’s eyes widened, “Truly? By you?”

If only he could have done more perhaps, “By the people of the Blue Planet.”

The older scoffed, but said nothing further about it, “You must come with us. The menace may be gone, but this moon has been left in shambles,” he paused, “And Fusoya remains with us by sheer force of will alone.”

Disheartened, Golbez followed them, listening to their tale. After he had fled, Fusoya had started to awaken the Lunarians and they in turn had rushed to their guardian’s aid. However, even with their prodigious healing ability there was little that could be done.

Fusoya would soon leave them.

But until that time, the elder had directed and informed his people of what they had missed in their slumber. Had made sure that patrols were started, removal of the rubble had commenced and that the ancient controls of the moon were diagnosed. And of course, waited.

He had told them that Golbez would return.

Gaze far off, he followed the guards back through the familiar corridors. The haphazard debris giving way to more orderly piles, signs of repair even through braced archways, but hardly seeing it.

Unease settled heavily in his gut as the two guards continued on oblivious. To tell them of his return, to play it up… his uncle was a shrewd and wise man, but…

He had not spent a long time with him, his remaining family from this faraway place. Fighting in battle could tell the soul of a man, however that couldn’t be enough to trust so. Not enough to speak of him as some prodigal son returning.

He didn’t quite meet the guard’s eyes as they announced that they had arrived.

The Lunarians were awake. Solemn blue eyes with matching blue hues of their hair- only giving way to the gray of age. Robes on both sexes, long and sweeping the floor with high collars and full sleeves, with none of the bright beads and fabrics of the Blue Planet.

Almost as still as they were in their slumber, the sight of them strangely familiar and yet wholly foreign. He had spent years and years with them and now he would meet them.

“This way,” the older guard beckoned, the younger one gone already. Golbez passed the deep gazes of the Lunarians as they paused in their tasks and conversations. None approached.

Coming through the rather makeshift accommodations- he frowned at that, surely there was better- and into the last chamber, Golbez quickened as he heard his uncle.

Laying limply, frail even, Fusoya was speaking lowly, spindly fingers resting on his chest. Long beard quivering with each breath and sallow skin stretched across his features, he was a far cry from the forceful man who he remembered. Even laying, bleeding out he seemed more whole and hale. Golbez stepped forward urgently, “Uncle-”

Two pairs of eyes turned towards him, Fusoya had been speaking to a Lunarian woman, and then a distressing wheeze, “You have returned…”

Kneeling, “Yes.”

Fusoya coughed, dry and hacking and racking his thin frame and the woman leaned forward, handing him a cloth that he breathed into for a few moments before the fit subsided and he exhaled more easily. She took the cloth back and set it on a nearby table before pausing for a moment, “Please don’t exert yourself elder.”

A fond smile, “You are kind, but there is little time left and so much to now do. Bring your mother, I must speak to her.”

The woman caught Golbez’s eye in an askew glance before returning to Fusoya, “What of the other elders?”

“No… not yet, I think,” he frowned, his wrinkled brow creasing even deeper, “Go, Menay. And hurry.”

She nodded and left, a stack of books resting on the bench she had vacated. Golbez watched her leave and then fixed his gaze onto his uncle, “What is happening? The moon was not this damaged when I left.”

Fusoya shook his head, “The Maenads have wrought more destruction than was first seen. Not only has the eidolon Bahamut left our moon, but the crystals have been shattered. The very mechanisms that have kept this structure safe for ages.”

“That is not what the guards have told me.”

A weary sigh, “They don’t know the true extent of it.”

There was only one reason for such duplicity, “How long?”

“..It is well that you have returned with a means to leave.”

But where? To sail the stars in the belly of the Lunar Whale? He had seen hundreds of Lunarians, there was no space for all of the passengers for such a journey. Even with some in slumber pods, if there was no destination…

“You will have to convince them.”

Eyes snapping up, Golbez parroted, “Convince them? Of what?”

“To go to the Blue Planet.”

His eyes widened and he drew back, he hardly knew if he wanted to return if he even could. He had traveled his homeland in a quest to save the world instead of destroy it and been embraced by his family, yet he had left so many sins behind as well. So many graves and shattered homes. The long years of his absence had started to heal those wounds he left, but there was no true cure.

Fusoya watched him, gaze piercing. Even though the color and shape was different, uncle and nephew had the same force of observation, “This is something you will need to do.”

Golbez was silent.

“To stay here is to invite death with open arms, to leave with no safe harbor in sight is just the same path but longer and drawn out,” Fusoya blinked slowly, his tone firm even coming from his broken body, “We had planned long ago to make the Blue Planet our home. It was this dream that your own father, my little brother followed wholeheartedly… It is finally time.”

The words sunk into Golbez like lead, cold and unnaturally heavy. There was truth there too, as bitter as it was to swallow. He had raced here only to be turned around and sent back, this time with a too noble a task for his shoulders, “Is this what you would ask of me?”

“There is no other who could do it.”

Such faith, or perhaps Golbez thought with a keener eye, practicality. He knew the Blue Planet as none else here did, had connections- his own brother was a king he had been surprised to learn. And he had traveled with the other’s responsible for saving the world, there was no great love or companionship but there was no deep hatred anymore either. If there was any who could do this it would be him.

The thought was not as reassuring as he hoped.

Fusoya must have seen the acceptance on his face, he reached out a bony hand to pat a knee, “I will help as long as I am able, though I fear it will not be as long as you wish.”

Pushing aside his own worries, there would be plenty of time for those afterall, “Is there nothing that can be done? The Lunarian healing-”

“-Is not miraculous,” he cut him off, “They can do little but ease my passing now.”

“…It was Zeromus, was it not?”

Fusoya exhaled, weary, “A battle inevitable for longer than you could know…and one I am at least glad to put to rest.”

“Then I will not burden you any more and do as you ask.”

A minute smile, “I am relieved,” he said solemnly, “For the Lunarians and for you.”

And what could he really say to that? He was saved from having to answer though when several people came in with a flurry of argument. The woman from before, her face frowning as she spoke to another elder followed by a guard who stood at the entry.

The elder swept in, up to Fusoya’s bedside and pushed the books away to sit upon the bench. Golbez backed away as she spoke to his uncle in a questioning tone and nearly into Menay. She glanced up at him but then quickly away, focused singularly on the conversation.

He frowned, about to interject when Fusoya held up a frail hand between him and the elder woman, “Peace, Shiay. I have not summoned you to relive this old argument.”

She narrowed her eyes, “Because you cannot win.”

Fusoya’s laugh turned dry, and this time Shiay gave him the cloth until he could breathe easier. She took it back and tittered, “And did no one notice this is nearly depleted? I am no healer but-” she pressed it between her hands, the glow of magic strong.

“Healer Rodoya hasn’t been in to visit yet, mother,” Menay said, tone strangely flat.

A twist of her lips, but it was Fusoya who spoke next, “My health will stay for another day, we have much to discuss.”

The elder leaned back and jutted her chin at Golbez, “This one? Who came on the ship?”

“Yes, my brother Kluya’s son, Theodor.”

***

Menay lingered behind as her mother swept out of the room, her usual and infuriatingly imposing nature ready to go. With the news from Elder Fusoya, there was little time to waste. They would all have to leave this place.

She could hardly believe it, for so long they had slumbered on this moon- longer than she could remember even, the old world she had left as a baby- with the Blue Planet just out of reach. An ultimate destination, but not one for today or the next.

Except one of their own had traveled there and now his legacy stood before them. She examined him as she went to go pick up her journals that her mother had carelessly knocked away, so different from all the Lunarian men she had seen with his light hair and eyes. He was very tall, intimidating and attired strangely with the heavy fabric of his cape barely covering his broad chest. She tried not to stare, luckily the flashy and foreign accoutrements caught her eye.

Were they of some significance on the Blue Planet? Perhaps a status symbol or merely fashion? Menay wondered aimlessly before realizing she would soon be able to find out for herself. A tiny upturn of her lips.

“Menay,” Fusoya spoke lowly, knowingly, “She means well.”

Suddenly flushed her mood plummeting, she stacked the journals with more force than necessary, “As you say, elder,” he was about to reply, but she cut him off not wanting an audience for this conversation. Not wanting this conversation at all in truth, “But we can discuss this later,” please, “There are more important tasks at hand.”

Fusoya nodded in defeat, “You are right. And I have plenty for you, but first take Theodor to Carray so she can put together an excursion to the Lunar Whale. We must survey the vessel.”

“I brought back little,” he said in a deep voice, “However the dwarves of the underworld were able to make some improvements.”

White bushy brows raised, “I would like to know what they accomplished then! Dwarves!” he exclaimed to himself, “Who knew?”

Theodor’s face remained impassive, but Menay was glad to crack a smile at his eager enthusiasm. Almost enough to get off her wrong footedness, almost, “Of course, elder,’ she stood up, hand trailing along the surface of the journals before she looked over and up, “This way.”

The two men shared a look before Theodor followed her out of the room and back out across the dilapidated common area. By now word had started to spread and more and more faces were watching them curiously. Oh, they hid it as well as they could, but Menay was used to finding them out. She walked past them briskly, she had better things to do than gawk.

Theodor hardly seemed to notice though, eyes straight ahead as he followed her. Perhaps lost in his own thoughts? She was rather curious though and the silence was a bit thick, “The Blue Planet… what is it like?”

He blinked at being addressed, “… what do you mean?”

“Is it beautiful? I have read that there are large oceans and snow capped mountains and fields of flowers- of all colors and shapes. And large forests, so thick you can hardly move for the trees,” she had never seen these.

“There are.”

“And?”

“…And?”

“Is it beautiful?” she stopped to turn towards him.

“I…” his gaze went faraway again, “I don‘t know.”

There was something sad there, Menay thought, suddenly wishing she never asked. She started to walk again, leading him away but that look weighed heavily on her nonetheless. Different than the solemn eyes she had known, more grave.

Surely the Blue Planet had not been decimated by the Maenads? Those mysterious beings had wrecked havoc on this moon, but on an entire earth? No, she frowned, there would be no reason to travel there if that was the case. And elder Fusoya would not send them to their demise.

This was something else and Theodor was not offering up a reason. She glanced askance at him, wondering, “Are you glad to return then?”

“The Lunarians will be safe there.”

“I hope so,” she sighed, “It will be strange to leave this place, but I am glad to finally see the Blue Planet for myself. And meet the people there,” she paused, “Are they kind?”

A long moment, “…Some are.”

Should she have expected different? People were people afterall. Perhaps that was the wrong question, but she couldn’t really ask…No, no reason to invite grief. That sad look was in his eyes again though, twice now was twice too many she resolved, “I am sure they will be glad to see you,” she smiled.

“…”

“I haven’t seen elder Fusoya that happy in a long time,” she continued at his silence, her own soft heart comforted, “So for that alone I am glad you came, and you have my thanks.”

He turned to her, just a bit, “You don’t need to.”

Menay stopped, catching his gaze, “You don’t need to take it, but it is there all the same.”

Theodor frowned, eyes finally boring into her own. She held the gaze, strangely protective of her elder and-more likely-her own soft admission.

His light eyes were even more unusual up close, so used to the dark blue she saw in those around her. Especially her own, verging on navy. And intense, from magic or…her brow lifted minutely, no not magic. He was just looking into her like he was actually seeing her for the first time.

Oh, she glanced away, unable to hold the connection.

“…You are welcome,” he said gently.

She fluttered nervously inside, determined not to let it out, “Good, good,” was that her voice!? “Let’s hurry on then,” a quick retreat was probably in order.

He nodded, unflappable still but perhaps not so weary anymore.

***

The surface was bare and lifeless, the cold arch of the sky loomed above. It was getting harder to breathe, the vapor hovering in the air before dissipating. They would leave soon.

Golbez headed back into the subterrane, passing several Lunarians as they went to the Lunar Whale. A nod of acknowledgement, but little else greeted him. They were focused on their tasks, repairing a type of magitech that he was unable to help with.

Gutting the inside of the vessel and moving the sleep pods had taken the majority of the time- there was just not enough space or air or food for everyone to be awake the whole trip, Even those who were to stand sentinel would have to spend time in the pods, refreshing their bodies until they could reach the Blue Planet.

Fusoya had asked him if he would sleep, and in some ways it would be easier than living so close to the solemn Lunarians, but his uncle worsened every day. He did not want to sleep while he passed.

Besides, his slumber here was not restful. Typically too short to enter the communal sleep where even after searching he could not find that tranquil spot, instead his sleep filled with the ubiquitous odd dreams of everyday. Or, perhaps more appropriate, the nightmares of those penitent.

He doubted that would change.

Steps heavy, he passed through the abandoned common area and paused at the doorway to his uncle’s chamber listening. No voices, but the door had not been drawn either. Awake with no company. He walked though.

“Theodor,” and always Golbez took a moment to remember. He had answered to that name a lifetime ago, answered to it now after several low arguments, and still it felt unnecessary and unwanted. Undeserved. “How is progress?”

Golbez sat down on the bench, “The rear pods are installed. Once the auxiliary power checks are done the first sleepers can go in.”

Fusoya hummed, “Have the lots been drawn?”

He nearly groaned, he had to leave once the squabble began. For such a serious people, the Lunarians were not adverse to petty bickering, “Drawn and grudgingly accepted.”

The old man’s eyes crinkled, “I was hoping for some magic duels. It is rather boring laying here.”

“I’ll be sure to send them to you next time.”

He laughed at that, the sound a bit more wheeze than guffaw, and Golbez managed a tiny smirk. It was good to see his uncle in high spirits, but, “Are you feeling neglected, uncle?”

“Oh, no no,” Fusoya sat up a bit more, his arms distressingly shaky, “The healers come often, and of course the other elders, and you. I only meant that all the excitement is out there and I must remain here.”

Golbez’s gaze dropped to the floor, brow furrowed.

“…It’s for the best,” he soothed magnanimously, “Do not trouble yourself.”

“I will come more often.”

“You have tasks that I have entrusted only to you, and I will feel better knowing you are out there accomplishing them,” Fusoya shook his head, “Besides, I am not totally bereft without your company,” he pulled out one of those books Golbez had seen stacked nearby and handed it to him, embossed glyphs unreadable, “Even in my old age I am learning something new.”

Golbez turned the book in his hands and opened it, lines of characters crept up from the bottom of the page, “What is it?”

A wrinkly smirk, “Upside down for one,” he corrected, “For two it’s Old Lunarian, from before we even discovered magic. Your father was a devotee, but I never bothered to learn it. Not many did.”

Flipping through the pages, Golbez wondered why. Did it hold some ancient knowledge or wisdom?

“But when you have a young pretty teacher…”

…What?

Fusoya laughed, “I may be aged, but I am not dead yet!”

He… had to be joking… Golbez blinked while his uncle continued to chuckle a bit dryly, probably at the look on his face. A scowl in return, then.

“Oh, don’t look so put out,” Fusoya chastised, “A bit of levity would do you some good.”

“…”

A sigh, “Alright, nephew,” he leaned back on his pillow and gestured back to the book in Golbez’s hand, “These are Zemus’ journals.”

Golbez nearly dropped it, shock and revulsion tearing through him, “Why?” he grit out, glaring at his uncle hard.

“Because there are others who would use it.”

Dread settled in his gut like lead, heavy and bitter, “Who?”

Fusoya shook his head sadly, “I have my suspicions… not all is as it seems here, nephew. Lunarian memory is long and we are a proud people.”

“Why have you not told me this?”

“I was going to, and will soon… however I wanted to see what your arrival would bring out. Who would approach you, who would oppose you,” he paused, “I did not mean to use you, but it was too soon to bring you into my confidence.”

Bristling, but would he have done any differently if the roles reversed? Likely not, “The woman, Menay, she is reading these with you?” she had been the only one to talk to him outside of business, even if it was just sentimental. Had asked him if the Blue Planet was beautiful and to his great shame had not been able to tell her, had not thought about it or perhaps not been able to see it. Many things had been lost to him during those long years of anger and misanthropy, things that he had not yet been able to reclaim.

Had thanked him… He had thought her sincere, but, “Is she in your confidence?”

“…Perhaps not in the way you think,” he answered after a moment, “But, yes. In a way,” Fusoya explained, “I am not having her translate these directly and she doesn’t know the full scope of their import, however she is trustworthy. As is Shiay.”

The elder woman had been a constant voice of criticism and protest with every detail of the impending journey, “Truly?”

“Yes,” firmly and without elaboration, “You would understand more, I know, but I fear that knowledge will cloud our path.”

“You would have me play bait, then?” a sad nod, “Very well,” Golbez stood, the burden settling over him with a sense of familiarity, “Let’s see who bites.”

***

“Thank you, Juday,” she took the extra box of ethers with a careful hand, the delicate glass bottles surprisingly heavy, “I am sure the healers will appreciate it.”

A woman about her own age nodded, but said nothing else and Menay managed a tight smile before leaving her to her own business. Long robes sweeping across the debris littered ground, she stepped lightly keeping her head down-to watch her way, of course.

She passed few, hurriedly breezing by her as they made their way here and there. The first set of Lunarians had been put into the sleep pods in the Lunar Whale and everyone who remained was spurred into a frenzied labor. Perhaps her people had been sleeping long enough.

The ancient halls lay dark between the lit common and living areas, the pillars along the way cracked but not fallen yet. She took an out of the way corridor, the wall had been invaded by a crystal formation that glowed with a soft lilac light and glittered across the quartz flecks in the ceilings and floors.

Placing the box down gently, Menay leaned against the wall and watched the glow of the crystal for a moment. Pale vines covered with deep red orange leaves grew around the crystal, kneeling down she fingered the waxy leaves before plucking some the largest ones.

Moonmint, a stray plant that had stowed away from their homeland. Over the many years it had evolved to grow deep in the caverns here, where only the light of the crystals was available. She would watch it, in those short times between her slumbers, transforming. Old botanical records brought with them had been devoured, the beautiful and delicate illustrations giving her a glimpse into the mechanisms that governed life.

Too young to remember the Red Planet- and too late anyways- she had few subjects for this increasing curiosity. The Blue Planet would have more examples than she could count, but for so long it had been a distant dream. Menay had to make do with what she had.

So moonmint had become a substitute, cataloguing the changes it underwent, referencing the texts as to why. Plus, it had a pleasantly astringent taste and made a decent tisane. The leaves in her pocket would be added to the ones she had already collected for preparation.

She stood, the sight of the determined little plant somehow bittersweet. She would miss this place.

The quiet of the subterrane was broken though, she frowned and turned her head to listen closely, the echoing of the corridors could distort sound in unexpected ways.

Voices? Low though, she couldn’t understand what they were saying, and further down the darkness of the corridor. Why were they out here? There was nothing that way, the corridor ended in a cave in before it connected with another.

She crept a bit closer, curious and surprised that the glow of the crystal didn’t give her away. She was far, but not that far.

They must have been distracted though, and as she was able to parse out the voices she suddenly realized why. Moans and groans and underneath a wet sound.

Menay turned back immediately, heart pounding and face flushed. She picked up the box, the glass bottles clinking in protest as she started back out of the corridor.

It…made sense though, her rational side told her. After the long slumber and being awake, that they would pair up. Perhaps with those they met here before the long journey ahead, or perhaps in the communal dream? She didn’t know.

Her vulnerable side didn’t listen.

She made her way to the healer’s base, dropping off the ethers. Rodoya was there, a distracted thanks following her out. He was preparing to enter the sleep pods himself since Ghuya had already drawn a lot and was settled into the Lunar Whale.

Back to her own small quarters, Menay pulled open the door and was about to shut herself in and maybe try not to wallow too much when her mother jolted her, “There you are, I’ve been waiting.”

She jumped back against he door, “What? Why?” she asked, mind completely elsewhere.

A severe brow arched from her spot on the lonely bench, “You were supposed to meet me for the midday meal.”

Ah, “I was running an errand for healer Rodoya,” she explained.

“You aren’t his gopher, daughter,” Shiay sniffed.

“No, but-”

“-And to make your dear mother wait, not knowing where you went. Not a word. Even though you know I will be sleeping on the journey soon.”

Menay shrank, her mother always managed to make her feel small, “I was just trying to help out.”

“You can’t please everyone,” she waved to the table, a small assortment of food on a platter. Most sustenance was gained by spending time in the sleep pods, but with fewer available and the long hours it took they had opened up the food stores. Besides, Menay thought grimly, you were still always hungry after you awoke, “…and I suppose you still plan on staying awake for the journey? Surely it can be done by another.”

Sitting down, “Yes, Elder Fusoya asked me to and…” she paused, looking away, “…I don’t want to sleep.”

Shiay frowned, “No one else told you to, did they?”

“No, mother, nothing like that,” not aloud anyway. She didn’t need to be told that the others could sleep easy knowing that she wouldn’t be among them this time, no one even protested when she didn’t draw a lot no one cajoled her to try to switch places. The familiar emptiness, so like the one she couldn’t even sense in sleep, that separated her revealed.

Menay had to meet her gaze before her mother backed off with a sigh, “Very well, but I want you to be cautious. Listen to Fusoya. Don’t endanger the journey and for crystal’s sake try and make use of this time. Many of the other women will be asleep, you will not.”

“Mother!”

“Don’t act so coy,” Shiay waved her off, starting to pick daintily from the food, “You should always take opportunities when you can.”

Gaze drifting away, Menay shifted uneasily. The tryst she had witnessed still fresh and sticking in her mind. Sometimes, many times, it felt impossible.

“Are you going to eat?” her mother asked, not paying her much mind.

Forcing a smile, Menay picked up some food and ate it. The morsel settling heavy and horrible in her gut.

***

“The monsters have been sniffing around more,” Eduya said, the young guard he had met that first day, “Hardly bothered us at all and now you are almost tripping over them.”

Golbez crossed his arms, “Any causalities?”

“No, the surface ones are weak. No match for a couple of good spells.”

A slight nod and he left, keeping this staging area in front of the Lunar Whale safe was paramount. Not only because of the easy access to the vessel and the passengers already inside, but most of the things of value they would bring with them had been stockpiled here.

The thin air did not even stir the fine dust of the surface anymore, foot prints littered the ground as detailed as when they were first impressed. Cold too, enough that he had to don a somber Lunarian robe as well as his cape much of the time. He had to spend some time modifying it though, he towered over most here.

Closer to the entrance to the subterrane was a makeshift shelter the engineers had erected. Thick cables ran out from the inside of the moon to this shelter and out again to the opened panels on the Lunar Whale. The vessel itself loomed overhead, casting a shadow across the whole area.

He walked inside, the place rather deserted. So many had already been put into the pods that only a skeleton crew remained. Engineer Carray was there, along with a guard, “Hold that- yes, like that,” the engineer directed, not quite an elder but would likely take up the role in the future, “Now just a small fire spell…”

The engineer’s hand glowed against the chassis they hovered over, a seam between two plates blended together. Lunarian magic and technology blended together.

Golbez was all business as usual, “Engineer Carray?”

She looked up, gray streaked blue hair pulled back in a severe queue, “Here for old man Fusoya’s report?”

He nodded.

“Not much has changed, still trying to cram as much as we can into the belly of the whale. Probably only a few more cycles, though we will have to triage some of our supplies. No matter how much I rip this thing apart there is only so much space.”

“What supplies will need to be left behind?”

“Anything we can do without- we have an inventory of the supplies in the staging area, I can give it to you.”

“Agreed.”

She passed him a logbook, “Look it over and get someone to start going through it, I need to finish the mechanical side.”

He would need to have his uncle look this over, “Do you require anymore assistance?”

“Me? No, I have my two apprentices and Elsay here, “ she gestured to the guard, a woman barely out of girlhood, “We are still one schedule.”

“I will leave you to it then,” he turned and started to walk out only to have the door burst open right in front of him. Hand raised on instinct, a spell forming-

-only to draw it back a moment later at the sight of dark eyes, wide and surprised. The magic dissipated, “…Menay?”

She blinked, a hand pressed to her chest and a shaky exhale as she stared at the dwindling magic. He held his hand loosely at his side, now he had gone and frightened her. Unintentionally, but still…

Composing herself, Menay let her hand drop as well, “I’m sorry for bursting in, but I’ve been sent to find you,” she still sounded a bit breathless, had she hurried all the way from the subterrane? “Elder Fusoya asked me to bring you to him as quickly as possible.”

Immediately on edge, “What is it?” has his health turned for the worse? Or perhaps some new glimpse into that sinister plot he suspected? Golbez had waited and yet nothing suspicious had occurred as of yet.

“Have you come all this way without an escort, Menay?” Carray interjected, coming around her work table and staring up at the taller woman with a concerned eye, “You know you shouldn’t-”

“-There was no time,” she cut her off, tone a tiny bit contrite, “I’m fine, but we must go.”

Golbez nodded and walked off to the sound of Menay reassuring that she would tell Carray later. He didn’t make it very far before she caught up, he still wanted to know what he was going to walk into, “What has happened?”

“Elder Vadaya.”

He had not met this man, “Explain.”

Menay waved her hands, “Where to start? Elder Vadaya is a renowned healer from the time before. So much so that when it came time to choose who would stand guardian to us in our slumber it was a contest between him and Elder Fusoya.

“This created bad blood between the two, so much that Elder Fusoya refused to be healed by him- his former apprentice Healer Rodoya does.”

Such a petty grudge? It seemed unlike his uncle.

“At least that’s the story,” she glanced at him and lowered her voice, “Rumor has it as some secret betrayal, that only the other elders are privy to.”

More promising, he lowered his own voice, “What is the truth of this rumor?”

“You can’t deny that the two are at odds, but,” she shook her head, “Other than that it is hard to say. Anyone who knows one way or the other has not said anything. And if it was a serious breach of trust, surely Elder Fusoya would have censored Elder Vadaya in some way.”

She was right, his uncle was not one to sit idly by, “And this man has approached Fusoya?”

“Him and his lieutenants came to Elder Fusoya’s quarters, he denied them entry until you were able to come.”

“Who else is with my uncle?”

“Just Healer Rodoya.”

The man meant well, but he was truly a healer at heart and had no stomach for even the smallest conflict. They hurried, purposefully avoiding any wandering monsters and cutting a quick path through the subterrane. Coming up to Fusoya’s quarters, Golbez slowed to a casual walk gesturing to Menay to do the same. No need to appear concerned.

Three loitered with a wan looking Rodoya, a smiling man, a scowling woman, and a regal looking elder with a shock of blue hair coming from his forehead, contrasting with the grey pulled into a snake like rope. They came up, Menay putting on a polite smile, “Elder Vadaya, sorry for the wait. I have brought Elder Fusoya’s nephew, Theodor,” she nodded to him, “I am sure we can go in now.”

Golbez remained silent as the elder accepted Menay’s solicitations, “Very good,” he looked between them for a moment before settling back onto Menay, “Auray and Nahoya can stay outside,” he turned, “Rodoya?”

The healer jumped a bit and opened the door and peered inside, “Elder Fusoya? Everyone’s here.”

“Let them in,” muffled.

Rodoya disappeared inside and Vadaya bowed his head a bit and gestured Menay inside ahead of him. Golbez followed behind, watching the two lieutenants as they settled against some of the still discarded debris. They watched him back. He shut the door.

Vadaya had gone directly to Fusoya’s bedside, sitting on the bench and looking over him with a critical eye, “Fusoya, why have you not called for me sooner?” and Golbez had half a mind to agree, his uncle worsened. Body fading away in a sickening inevitable creep, “My former apprentice is gifted, but I fear this may be beyond him.”

Rodoya flushed and sunk back.

“There is nothing that can be cured, Vadaya,” Fusoya said sternly, “Only stymied.”

Vadaya accepted that with a graceful shrug, “Still, you awoke me first to heal you and then you send me away. I cannot guess as to why.”

Not even bothering to answer the veiled barb, “We will be leaving soon,” Fusoya’s voice was desiccated, “And I may not survive the journey.”

Arms uncrossing, Golbez snapped his gaze to his uncle.

“Vadaya, as elder and healer, you must heed my words- Rodoya and Menay can act as witnesses,” Fusoya took a shaky breath in and exhaled, “While I am still sound in mind and body, I name Theodor as the next Lunarian guardian, to follow in my place when I am gone.”

Golbez froze, a shiver running down his back. Surely there was another more suited? More wise and noble? More unbroken. He felt eyes upon him, they must find him lacking. He himself felt unstable, like he stood on the edge of a cliff.

Vadaya smiled tightly, “Even all these years later you still find ways to thwart me. Is this wise? He is not even full Lunarian.”

“He was part of the defeat of Zemus, Zeromus and the Creator. He was the one who came back for us, who saved us. I cannot think of another better.”

His uncle was generous and he was thankful for that, but to accept this? He had already shouldered the task of bringing the Lunarians to the Blue Planet, had already done whatever he could to ease his uncle’s mind. To take responsibility for them all though? To guard them for the remainder of his days?

He had slept amongst them, lived amongst them and now would journey through the stars with them. He worried about the sleep pod’s connections and the food stores for those who would stay awake. Had helped them clear the staging area and hauled up materials for adjustments to the Lunar Whale. He knew them now- so much clearer than he had in those years of sleep.

Coming back for them was a commitment in itself, was it not? He had taken responsibility for them, unknowingly. He did not regret that, no- he had gained the tiniest bit of contentment here. Something that perhaps he had not had for many years, and something he not had save for fleeting moments.

Fusoya’s eyes crinkled and Rodoya looked to him eagerly. Even Menay’s large dark eyes were on him, awaiting his answer hopefully.

Golbez centered himself and stepped forward, the edge of the cliff falling away.

***

“I will accept,” Theodor nodded, “Thank you, uncle.”

Menay beamed, for a moment it looked like Theodor would refuse Elder Fusoya’s intention and her stomach had dropped somewhere around her feet. Not only to refuse such an honor, but the elder was right. They had trusted Theodor thus far, had followed him. It was a good choice.

“Then it is settled,” Fusoya sighed, the vigor draining from him, “I would speak to him alone now.”

“Of course,” Vadaya stood, but did not immediately leave, “I will record your choice onto my heart,” and Menay blinked, his words were overly formal but his tone insincere, “However, you must let me heal you before I leave.”

“Very well.”

Vadaya nodded and spread his hands, the usual soft glow of magic growing to burning. Menay nearly had to avert her eyes, he was renown as a healer for a reason. She did end up looking away.

Once the glow subsided, he left, stalking out the door and followed closely by Rodoya. Menay checked on Fusoya, the elder looking better than he had in weeks- skin healthy and not sallow, eyes focused and not glassy, breathing deep and easy and not rattled.

Fusoya sighed, resting back on his pillows. Theodor passed her with a nod and sat with his uncle. She gave them one last look and left, closing the door behind her.

“I fear for Elder Fusoya on the journey,” Rodoya was speaking to Vadaya in a loud whisper a bit away. The two lieutenants loitering nearby-Nahoya grinning broadly at Auray while she ignored him and watched the healer’s discussion, “He fades a bit everyday.”

Vadaya put a hand on his shoulder, “You worry for good reason. He has changed little from when he awakened me.”

Menay paused, listening in on their conversation. He and Elder Fusoya seemed at odds, yet their guardian had trusted the healer. Perhaps the rumor was just the vicious gossip of those powerful and in charge and nothing serious beyond a personality clash.

“I will watch over him along the journey, Rodoya,” Vadaya continued in a comforting tone, “You can sleep easy.”

Rodoya seemed relieved, “Thank you, master.” he bowed and walked away.

Suddenly aware she had just been eavesdropping, Menay made to follow him away but Vadaya called to her, “Excuse me, I don’t believe we have met?” he came over to her solicitous.

Was she caught out? “Apologies, Elder Vadaya. I am Menay.” she quickly introduced herself.

His eyes crinkled with recognition, “Shiay’s daughter?”

“Yes.”

“Ah, your mother and I go way back,” she didn’t know anything about this, her mother was tight lipped about her personal life, “We lost touch when we went into the long slumber and I have not had the pleasure of speaking to her recently- so many things to do for our journey! Is she still awake?”

“No, she has already entered her slumber,” had disappeared for long hours in Fusoya’s company right before she entered her pod. To be honest it was a bit of a relief.

“Then you must be eager to join her, soon?”

She shook her head, “I will be staying awake for the journey.”

“Truly?” his eyes widened, “I had thought…”

Of course he had thought, “Elder Fusoya asked me to,” she spared him the discomfort of having to finish, couldn’t quite spare herself, “And I would like to be among the first to see the Blue Planet.”

“Quite ambitious!” he exclaimed, “Fusoya must have much faith in you.”

She preened a bit at that, “I am teaching him Old Lunarian. There were many old books found.”

“Really? I wasn’t aware of any who still could read the old language.”

When you are a lonely adolescent, it was amazing what you would do to keep yourself occupied in those long hours between slumbers. Cold lights an island in the darkness and the smell of ancient tomes still cherished friends to this day.

“What is the saying?” he continued jovially, “About ‘teaching an old dog new tricks?’ I applaud you, my dear, if you can succeed. I never have with him. But it would seem we will be journeying companions since Auray, Nahoya and myself will also be staying awake.”

Menay spared a glance to the frowning woman, so she was the mystery roomate Carray had planned for. The four of them, Elsay included, would have quite the journey ahead, “I am glad, Healer Rodoya is excellent of course, but… when you healed Elder Fusoya. It was like night and day.”

Vadaya accepted her praise with a gracious incline of his head, “White magic is the most powerful magic. Healing, curing and raising are no small feats, don’t let anyone else convince you otherwise.”

She had hardly any reason to argue, “Of course, elder.”

“Good, good,” he paused for a moment and drew her in a bit closer, his tone shifting to serious, “What of Fusoya’s nephew, Theodor? He is to be our guardian, he is worthy of the task?”

A frown, “Do you not trust elder Fusoya’s judgment?”

He laughed, “Oh, I know all about his judgment, my dear. More than you can appreciate. No, what I wish to know is your opinion of the man… a new perspective so to speak.”

Well, she wasn’t about to confess that she had been absurdly relieved when he had started to wear Lunarian robes. Walking around with a bare chest at eye level was embarrassingly distracting. Her only saving grace was that he hadn’t seemed to pick up on it, less so with the way Vadaya was watching her, “He’s been leading us so far,” she schooled her face into something more proper, “And he knows the Blue Planet, I think it is a good fit.”

“Very pragmatic, what of his character?”

He seemed rather sad, from that first conversation onward. Always concerned with the present, with the journey, but something weighed heavy on him, “I think he worries about us more than himself.”

“Selfless,” or perhaps self-sacrificing she thought, “Truly the mark of a leader,” Vadaya watched her closely, “He is not full Lunarian.”

“Does that matter?”

“…I suppose not,” Vadaya shrugged, “I only bring it up because we will be among strangers on the Blue Planet, we must be able to lean upon each other.”

True, “But we are a people without a home, we will have to lean on them as well.”

Vadaya smiled tightly, “Of course. I am glad we had this chat, Menay. Please feel free to come speak to me during the journey. But for now I must leave you, there are still so many things to be done.”

“I will, Elder Vadaya, thank you.”

He bowed and gestured to Auray and Nahoya to follow him. The woman walked by gracefully without a glance, but Nahoya smiled and nodded to her with a mouth full of straight white teeth. Menay hesitantly smiled back, a bit more forcefully polite than was natural.

They passed deeper into the subterrane and she turned the other way.

***

“I am sorry to spring this on you, nephew,” Fusoya sighed, against the pillows he looked almost his old self, “I had hoped to speak to you about this on the journey, but Vadaya has forced my hand.”

There was little he would not do for his uncle, “…Vadaya has such power over you?”

“Vadaya has such power over many, well liked and respected. If he had been able to push his own candidacy then my refusal of him would be seen as foolish at best.”

Or perhaps even fueled those rumors, “Is it true? That you two have a quarrel?”

Fusoya sat up, gaze stern, “Understand that to choose my successor is my prerogative and that I would not trust you with my people if I thought you not to the task,” Golbez nodded, a bit chastised, “However, the rumors are not entirely incorrect…”

Waiting while his uncle seemed to wither, the long years draining him.

“…When we had to leave the Red Planet, to come onto this moon and wait until we could awaken, there was a movement among some of us- to not wait. To take the Blue Planet for ourselves, and either kill or subjugate those there.”

“Zemus,” he could still hear those intrusive thoughts- memories he could not shake. He could hardly remember his family, his happy childhood, but the commands and suggestions of that misanthrope were clear and terrible.

Fusoya nodded, “Most of us did not agree, of course. We would wait, watch and someday introduce ourselves.

“But Zemus plotted- he would let us all enter our sleep pods, then awaken himself and kill those who opposed him.”

His own people too? Those years of subjugation had left no doubt to his hatred of those on the Blue Planet, could barely tolerate the half Lunarian Golbez himself.

“I was told of his plan and was able to stop him, but his supporters have gone without punishment.”

“You did not know who they are?”

“I know of some, Vadaya among them. But have no proof our their treachery- even of their complicity. Zemus may have acted alone in his plan.”

“But you were told by someone-”

“-Yes, and have been sworn to secrecy. One I will take with me.”

Golbez narrowed his eyes, “A secret is no use to me.”

“No, I suppose not. But I still keep it all the same.”

A surge of frustration, for the first time Golbez saw his uncle as an obstacle and not an aid. He stood, “I should go and finish my checks on the Lunar Whale.”

“Theodor,” Fusoya sighed, “It is better this way… Vadaya has not approached you?”

He wanted to leave, but this threat would not disappear by itself, “…No. This is the first time I have met him and his lieutenants.”

“We will have to keep a sharp eye on him, especially during the journey.”

He nodded.

“…I will speak to you later.”

He left.


	2. Chapter 2

The Lunar Whale shuddered and sighed and lifted. The pockmarked surface of the moon starting to pull away as if it was the moon leaving them and not the other way around.

Perhaps that was a good way to think of it, Menay pondered, they were now just starting their journey. Their resting place fading away from them, not needed anymore.

They all gathered here, watching the displays and screens. Some less closely- Carray and her apprentice mere glances as they were engrossed in their instrumentations. The rest however watched, this first step shared amongst them.

A sniffle, Menay turned to her side and Elsay was wiping her nose on the long sleeve of her robe. Menay caught her eye and smiled reassuringly and the younger woman nodded back, still a bit teary eyed but steady.

Not so much with Eduya, who while watching the fading moon gave a nervous laugh before fainting right there on the metal floor with a heavy thud.

Peace shattered, they gathered around him before Elder Vadaya kneeled down and tended to the young guard. Elder Vadaya and Nahoya ended up half carrying him to his quarters, the guard still a bit affected and unsteady on his feet.

Theodor went to the front controls and flipped the screen from a true window to some kind of graphical display, probably to prevent anymore fits and to see the slow countdown to the Blue Planet. Show over, the rest of their group dispersed. Only the two engineers remaining glued to their stations.

She had thought Theodor would go to Elder Fusoya, bound as he was in his modified sleep pod, but he walked off in another direction. She went instead, spending some time with the fragile elder. Listening to some old stories and going over some of the Old Lunarian characters he had questions about.

He bemoaned his current state- had wanted to see the moon fade away himself with them. Menay reassured him that the solemn event had been rather short lived and ended with little fanfare. Fusoya had nodded and then started to nod off- she left him resting.

With the long journey ahead, she decided to tend to her first tasks- visual confirmation of the active sleep pods. The Lunar Whale had been gutted and then stuffed, the pods stacked tall, wide and deep. The faces of her brethren seemingly floating in the gentle glow, serene. Their communal dream started anew.

Eyes downcast, she escaped.

Apparently Eduya had recovered, she met him in the hall outside the men’s quarters. The cabins could hardly be called that, enough space for a bunk was about it and they had to share a lavatory. He was all blustering bravado and started to ply her for reassurance that no one thought any less of him. She tried, but he still seemed a bit put out. Saved by Theodor and Carray’s apprentice, they took him away for some task.

With little else to do, Menay went to the women’s quarters. Shared between the four of them, they had their own semi private bunks and a decent sized public area with a table and chairs. Perhaps best of all, their own lavatory. Carray had expounded about it for some time before they had left, claiming if she had to ‘design an ark out of a whale’ than she was going to make herself comfortable for the trip.

She swiped a finger across the access pad and the door unlocked. The temperature was a few degrees warmer than the rest of the ship and billowed out, she stepped inside.

It seemed the other women were already there, Elsay and Carray sitting at the table going over some kind of rations. Auray leaning in her bunk, eyes closed. The door closed with a soft whoosh, Menay sat down.

“Menay, you want the orange one or the purple one?” Elsay asked, holding up some rations that probably survived the Red Planet. One of the few things they could not bring with them- the artificial food stores built into the moon.

The orange one was some kind of spicy bar and she could barely finish the first and last one, “Purple,” she took the bar and bit into it. Savory, but with an undercurrent of sweet starch. Not bad.

“The spicy ones are best,” Carray took the orange one, “Besides, I have the perfect thing to wash it down with,” the engineer grinned and searched under her bunk for a moment. Menay and Elsay looked at each other in confusion.

She set down a bottle, “Liquor.”

“Where did you get that?” Menay asked, eyes wide. With the dire straights the Lunarians had found themselves in, alcohol had been prohibited on the moon. She herself had only had it a handful of times in those years between slumbers.

Elsay leaned in and even Auray wandered over, sitting down.

“I have my ways,” Carray shrugged and set out some glasses. She poured a finger of the clear liquid for each of them, “Figured we’d be in close quarters for this trip, so might as well get to know each other. What better way than to grease the conversation a bit?”

Menay sniffed the liquor delicately and had to draw back, “…This isn’t used for actual engines, is it?”

“Ha!” Carray raised her glass, “Drink up!” she knocked back the drink and smacked her lips.

Auray followed suit, face not changing. Tilting her head back, Menay swallowed the liquor down. Burning a trail down her throat and tickling her nose. It settled heavy and warm in her gut.

Elsay had a bit more problem, coughing as it went down her air pipe, eyes watering, “How can you drink this?”

Carray poured them some more, “It gets easier the more you drink,” she paused, “But maybe you should take it slow.”

Auray knocked back this one too, “Still not going to get any secrets out of me.”

“Yes, keep your mysterious aura. I just want some girl talk, surely you can handle that?”

Auray shrugged noncommittally but accepted another glass.

This could go nicely, or very awkward and then they’d be in tight quarters for the remainder of the trip. Menay wondered which one more likely as she sipped her glass to start to pace herself. Although, she regarded the innocuous looking liquid, this stuff was not made for sipping.

“Excellent!” Carray cheered, looking extremely pleased with herself. Like they had fallen into her carefully plotted trap, “I want to hear all about your plans for the Blue Planet. All the modifications they made to the Lunar Whale have made me curious- that I had to strip so many of them out is a shame- but I hear they have advanced airship tech and that there are dwarves! Who live underground near magma!”

“Really?” Elsay asked, “I don’t know what I’m going to do there…”

Carray patted her shoulder comfortingly, “You’ll figure it out, if not I can always find some work for you. What about you, Menay?”

The Blue Planet… covered in deep oceans as befitting it’s name, but also flowers and trees. Just growing in the sunshine, “I want to see the fields and forests. There was nothing like it on the moon, but I have read about them.”

“I remember going to a garden,” Carray drank some of her drink, a faraway look in her eyes, “It was one of the last ones, I was very small. But I remember…”

Menay smiled, surely the illustrations had not done it justice, “And the people too, I want to meet them,” Theodor had told her little, but nothing discouraging.

“Do you really think they defeated the Maenads?” Elsay had made some progress on her second drink, “Elder Fusoya couldn’t.”

“They must be powerful…” Carray answered, while Auray settled her empty glass down and crossed her arms, “Who knows what they have done with magic, much less with their own muscle?” she paused, shrugged and changed the subject, “What about you, Auray? You’ve been quiet.”

“…I’ll do whatever Vadaya tells me to,” she pushed her glass towards the center of the table and Carray refilled it, “To protect us.”

Menay had seen her in action, fighting the monsters on the surface before they had left. Elsay was a competent mage, but Auray was a force to be reckoned with. For all Elder Vadaya was a healer, Auray matched in pure destruction. She swallowed, perhaps the alcohol was settling sourly. It didn‘t matter, “Then I’m glad you’re with us.”

Auray hesitated a bare moment in bringing the glass to her lips, took a long pull but said nothing.

“Next time I have to jump start the freezer, I’ll be sure to grab you!” Carray laughed while the other woman scowled.

“Um, Auray?” Elsay ventured once the laughter died away, her second glass gone now, “Are you… you know… together with Nahoya?”

Eyes widening, Menay had to give her some credit for just coming out and asking. A valid question, the two were rarely seen apart. But poor Eduya…

“…No…” she went back to her drink.

Elsay blushed, hiding her face behind her glass. A bit surprised, Menay considered the swordsman- handsome however… that smile, too full. But perhaps Elsay saw something else.

Carray nodded, the older woman seemingly agreeing with the guard, “You have good taste, my dear. But I bid you good luck as well, that man knows just how handsome he is,” she patted her on the shoulder, “It’s too bad that Theodor is so dour, otherwise Nahoya would have some competition. But I like my men lively.”

This was too much information from the engineer, but to her embarrassment Menay wanted to object. She gulped down her drink instead.

Carray happily poured her another one, continuing, “You girls are probably didn’t know Kluya well, but how that nerdy, scholarly man fathered that is a mystery. I only hope the Blue Planet has some more of them.”

Menay made a mental note to never introduce her mother to Carray. Auray rolled her eyes however Elsay perked up, “Do you think so?”

A shrug, and a hearty laugh, “I won’t mind looking! Now, Elsay, tell me how you almost roasted my apprentice- he didn’t want to go near a fire for days!”

“Well…” she giggled and started her story. Menay listened and relaxed, letting the luxury of company and drink cheer her.

***

Golbez walked the darkened ship, only Carray’s apprentice remained near the helm. Still bright eyed as he watched the vessel’s bearings through space. The others had retired already, this first day out onto their journey.

Strange, to be back on the Lunar Whale, traveling across the expanse of space. Familiar, but not necessarily welcome. The previous trips he had endured had been desperate. The search for aid, for the remnants of the Lunarians, not journeys he wanted to repeat. Just this one last time.

And solitary, just as he passed through the ship now, he could nearly mistake it for his flight from the specter of Zeromus.

Golbez paused, hesitating, the only sound his breathing in the empty room.

To dwell on what he could not change was folly, giving even more to that malevolent presence than had already been scooped and drained and torn from him. Leaving little, until only this remained.

He would have to make do, he had managed so far.

Perhaps he should speak to his uncle. Fusoya had tried to draw him in again, but Golbez had resisted. The sting of his refusal still raw. He would have to, and soon, the practical and immediate needs of their journey overweighing any personal conflict. But… not yet. He needn’t go just yet.

Going to his quarters, Golbez nearly did turn around and go to Fusoya after all. The silence of the ship oddly unnerving, something he didn’t think he had ever noticed before. The door to his tiny quarters closed, leaving him with his spartan bunk. He turned the lights off and laid down, the hard mattress not quite big enough for him.

Sleep took a long time to come.

***

Menay awoke, eyes bleary and blue hair a mess around her face. Mouth a bit dry and the remnants of a headache in the back of her skull, maybe she had indulged a bit more than she should have. A yawn, she sat up in her bunk, pushing her hair into something a bit more orderly.

The air was much cooler than under her thick comforter, her night shirt was long sleeved but rather thin so she pulled her much heavier robes over her head before she rose and went to the small canteen tucked in the corner of the room. A sink, a heater and a storage cabinet, she filled the kettle and started her tisane brewing. Enough for all of them, although it seemed that Auray had already left for the day.

Not fair, Menay scowled a bit, she herself had watched her intake and still had slept in. Although, considering the others were still abed she supposed she hadn’t gotten off too bad. Elsay was actually snoring still. The kettle boiled and she poured her drink, letting the deep red liquid warm her hands and breathing in the aromatic steam as she sat down.

A rustle, and a few minutes later Carray rose and walked over. She ran a hand along her face as she sat heavily down, a grumbled thanks as Menay poured her a glass. She sipped it, then took a longer drag, “…not bad.”

Menay smiled, “It’s good for your stomach too.”

A groan, “I’m getting too old for this debauchery. But I have too much fun before the recovery begins,” Menay laughed a bit at that, “We’ll let Elsay sleep it off, I think. If anyone asks why, tell them to come to me.”

Like anyone was going to go and question her, “You don’t think Auray said anything?”

“I could hardly get a word out of her all night, doubtful… Anyway, you might as well get ready. I’m going to stay here,” she waved her off, sipping her tea and halfway closing her eyes.

Finishing her mug, and feeling more like a person, Menay rinsed it out and put it on it’s shelf. Slipping into the lavatory she completed her hygiene and braided her long hair into it’s usual simple rope. She stopped at her bunk, pulling out the drawer underneath and taking some of her logbooks. Waving to the groggy Carray, she headed off. The actual food stores were off the main bridge area, so she would stop there first.

Carray’s apprentice was back- did he even leave?- near the helm. He paid her little mind as she ate, watching the displays single-mindedly. Passing by the first bay of sleep pods, she went to one of the storerooms and placed her palm on the door. It opened with a whoosh and she stepped inside. Boxes piled high, haphazardly secured with mismatched cords in several rows. Menay counted the ones in front, marking the stock in her logbook for later before going around them to a large latched box.

She opened it, pushing the door to the side in the cramped space and kneeling. A familiar musty smell, often found in the caves below the moon’s surface and a soft lilac glow.

The moonmint was growing well, the plants she had brought with. Crystals bolted onto the sides and top, the leafy vines underneath. She brushed them apart, letting them spring back into place. No watering needed yet, she marked it down.

The gentle thrum of the ship around her, she filled out the rest of the day’s log meticulously. Noting any changes and checking the temperature- still a bit high, perhaps she should have one of the engineers look at it. The thing had been just scraped together from whatever they had on hand, it may just be reading a few degrees higher than it truly was.

“…Menay?”

Engrossed as she was, she nearly jumped out of her skin, “Wha-?!” spinning around and then craning her head up and up past a not clad in robes anymore Theodor- Really? After last night? The universe must be out to get her- she flushed and settled back down with a thump, “…Oh…I didn’t hear you…” a nervous laugh, who thought such a big man could sneak around so quietly?

He paused, gaze shifting, a bit unsure, “…sorry.”

“Oh, don’t worry,” she stood up, her composure thankfully resurfacing. He never seemed to notice, she was in turns relieved and upset. Perhaps one more than the other… she exhaled, “Is there something I can help with?”

“No, I didn’t mean to disturb your tasks.”

Then why…? “I am just checking on the moonmint, I’ll be starting my assigned tasks soon.”

Theodor glanced over her shoulder to the plants, “…moonmint?”

Ah, so just curious what she was doing then. Menay nodded, pleased to talk about the plants. She turned and waved him over, “A stowaway from the Red Planet, actually. It evolved to grow in the caverns of the moon. I’ve been keeping tabs on it.”

“So that is why you asked about the Blue Planet.”

He remembered? “Yes, plants are a hobby of mine- I’ve hardly seen any though- just illustrations.”

“Is it safe? To bring such a thing?”

Menay nodded, “I researched it and cleared bringing them with Elder Fusoya before we left. There should be little to no environmental impact since I don’t plan to plant them and they have evolved for so long with no natural predators they would stand little chance against an already robust ecosystem.

“And besides,” she glanced at him brow raised, “It’s hardly anything compared to the possibly invasive species you are bringing.”

Theodor’s gaze snapped to her, “What do you mean?”

“All of us.”

A pause, he blinked, then a huff, “…you have me there.”

It was nearly a laugh, nearly. Menay beamed, “A jest, besides we won’t be the first Lunarians to go to the Blue Planet. I suppose the worst has already been done.”

The proof himself gave a slight nod, but said nothing else in response. Her smile dropped a bit, uncertain, he wasn’t leaving though. Just kinda waiting there- where had he come from anyway? She was in a storeroom with only the one door. Had he been waiting in here already?- the moment stretched a bit awkwardly and she racked her brain for something… “The moonmint makes a nice tisane, I stocked some for everyone if you want to try it.”

“Yes, of course,” he looked from the plants back to her, “Are you done in here?”

Oh, he wanted to go now. With her. Surprised, that wasn’t exactly what she intended, but…“Just let me close it up,” Menay turned to latch the door and picked up her logbooks. Perhaps some more tea was in order, her mouth suddenly dry. Internally she chided herself, that wasn’t what he was implying. This was getting to just be ridiculous, it wasn’t like that, “Alright, let’s go.”

They sat and drank companionably.

***

Swiping the access pad, Golbez entered his uncle’s room. The dimmed lights automatically brightened and the door whooshed shut behind him. Quietly, he took the few steps over to Fusoya’s modified sleep pod, settling himself on the stool beside him.

His uncle was resting now, artificially enforced by the open pod. Several old pods had been cannibalized to create it by Engineer Carray and her apprentices before they left. The guardian not wanting to sleep the whole journey but his declining health necessitating the more overt technological aid.

Fusoya breathed shallowly but easily, his thinned frame drowned in his robes. Spindly fingers rested on his abdomen and his eyes moved rapidly under their lids. He must be in the communal dream, the bright presences of the other Lunarians keeping him company. At least it would soothe him, though Golbez himself had not found such respite in the light. Only the shadow…

He leaned back, waiting for the timer on the side of the pod to count down. He had not visited his uncle for some time, their last exchanges terse. And while he was not entirely pleased with his uncle, he was also not entirely pleased to avoid him either.

Golbez had never neglected the practical conversations needed, but… Fusoya had been his only confidant here. And even though the sting of him withholding secrets had not completely faded, Golbez wanted to speak to his uncle again.

He didn’t know the Lunarians, not truly. They respected him, but were not predisposed to him otherwise. Even on the Blue Planet, he could at least count on his brother and his own nephew. As strange as that was, as welcome.

Golbez paused, his assessment of the Lunarians not entirely true. Carray had been overly familiar and Eduya seemed to look up to him with some kind of hero worship. And Menay had made an effort to draw him out, what little he had to offer.

He had gone from brooding, alone, dark thoughts creeping along the edges of his mind to sitting with her, tea in hand. Filling in the silence and easing out the solitude. Rather easily too.

Still though, even spending all those years sleeping she had managed to find something that moved her. Had managed to find a bit of life on a barren moon just because she had liked some drawings. He had lost years, his mind, his life…and yet, beyond his duty…

What could he claim as himself?

Family perhaps? But those were ties forged in blood and he had little say in them. Magic? Shared amongst all the Lunarians and many on the Blue Planet. As a child he had… yes, as a child. But he was not a child, and the years of Zemus guiding his magical aptitude cast a pall on what perhaps would have been a truly driven aspiration.

It pained him that he could not summon some other hope. Before, when he had first joined the Lunarians he had wanted to rest. So weary, so exhausted. And upon waking, and finding that those years had not been a nightmare he could forget he had wanted to die. For Cecil. It would have been easy. It would have been right.

But his brother had wanted him to live.

Golbez had never lived before. Had never waited for the sun to set to watch it, or traveled to some mountain vista to look out across the landscape. Had never drank with comrades, or eaten his favorite food. The years had passed him by, and he didn’t know if he could catch up to them. Didn’t know if he really deserved to.

He had watched Menay curiously, but had not wanted to disturb her as she had been engrossed with her plants. Carefully tending to them, you could hardly tell she was one of the last of her people on a desperate journey to survive. However, she had invited him to share in this small part of her easily, simply.

He could do little else but accept. Easily, simply. Perhaps it was a small start, but… it was a start. And the tea was pretty good too.

“Theodor…”

Golbez turned, the sleep pod had counted down and his uncle waking from his sleep. Fusoya groaned, his peaceful visage lost now. Picking up a cushion, Golbez helped to prop him up into a sitting position.

“Thank you, nephew,” a low rattle in his voice. They had been warned it would only get worse, “Have I been asleep long?”

“No, not long.”

“Good, good. I do not wish to miss this journey, but this artificial rest is damnably required,” rare that his uncle would show such frustration. A lifetime of autonomy was not so easily given up, especially for a Lunarian sage, “…It is enjoyable to dream with the others once again, though.”

For a proud guardian, Fusoya basked in the simple presence of them. He had aged beyond them, aged well beyond even his brother, spending so long awake while they rested in suspended animation. But had willingly accepted to watch over his people.

“Ah, but you are not here to listen to my ramblings. Tell me of our progress.”

“The Lunar Whale has moved beyond the detection of the Red Moon,” Golbez gave his report, “Projected distances are still close to previous estimates of our journey. The vessel is running within parameters, as are the sleep pods.”

“Succinct as always,” Fusoya shook his head, “I suppose I shouldn’t have expected different, but it seems all is well in hand.”

Their current strained dialogue festered, a pause, Golbez had wanted to speak freely to his uncle once again afterall, “…Your secrets are yours to keep, uncle. I will trust you as you have trusted me,” it was as close to an apology as he could.

Fusoya turned towards him, surprised, “I had worried, nephew, that the rift would not be crossed. But I am relieved.”

Golbez nodded, nothing more need to be said on the matter.

“And fortunate to have you here,” earnest, but perhaps a bit bittersweet, “Vadaya tells me I will likely not see the Blue Planet.”

“You trust him on this?”

“As a healer, Vadaya is unparalleled. He would not lie about this. And his words will be shown to be true or not on their own, in time.”

Golbez exhaled, his hopeful thoughts and plans from before now thrown into a stark contrast with the inevitable. Fusoya would not have chosen any other path though, his life had been filled with the safeguarding of his people. And also, thanks to him Golbez would be able to choose as well. Even if that road had not been so clear until it was almost too late, “…Do you have any requests for after?”

“I…” Fusoya paused, brow furrowed, “I would like to rest next to Kluya.”

The tomb had been destroyed, but he would rebuild it himself it necessary, “It will be done.”

“Thank you, nephew. However this grave talk is wearying. As all is well, let’s speak of something more pleasant. Tell me more about Cecil and his son.”

He had updated Fusoya briefly, “Cecil is the king of Baron and his son, Ceodore ranks in the military Red-”

“-Yes, yes. I remember, I am frail in body not mind,” Fusoya cut him off, “Tell me something personal about them.”

Golbez had not spent much time with his kin- the dwarf princess, summoner and ninja king had been his somewhat circumstantial companions for much of his travels. Then Cecil had been out of his mind. Not until later, in that strange facsimile of the subterrane, “Ceodore was very curious about the Lunarians- he had asked me what is was like to sleep amongst you.”

“Oh, and what did you tell him?”

Golbez hesitated, “…Only the truth,” he had not thought to get along so well with his own nephew. But, he would like to see him again.

Fusoya glared and huffed, which turned into a rib cracking cough. The sage doubled over, body quaking as he gasped for air between fits. A simple enchanted cloth not enough anymore, Golbez reached to the stored elixirs and popped the glass stopper. Little by little, Fusoya was able to drink it. The liquid splattered onto his beard, he laid back, exhausted already, “…Please… continue…”

A heavy exhale, they were doing all they could and yet it still felt not enough. Golbez settled back onto the stool, deliberately resting his hands on his knees, “Ceodore has great magical powers, he can heighten them tenfold in battle for a short time. I have not seen anything like it.”

“Awakening?” Fusoya wondered, taken aback, “Amongst the Lunarians, magic itself is ubiquitous- but to manifest as an awakening is a rare power indeed. I have only seen it once in my lifetime…” he trailed off, Golbez didn’t need to ask of whom he thought, “…but it has been told of in the ancient past. I will put together the tales, so you can take them to him.”

A nod, something the boy could study perhaps. Although, from what he saw in battle, Ceodore was learning quickly on his own.

“And for you as well,” he continued, “You are to be the Lunarian guardian, it would be good to know more about us and…”

And time was not on their side. That long stretch of space spreading out before them, and yet still not enough. Golbez had shouldered this responsibility so far, but Fusoya had shouldered half himself. Once he was gone…

“We will prepare. That is all anyone can do.”

Golbez could accept that.

***

The women’s quarter’s table was covered in spare electronics- most broken into components or held together only by wires- their casings cracked or missing. Piled high and spilling out of several boxes on the floor, a mess that Carray had brought in from some dark corner of the vessel and dumped here with a huff. Menay had looked up from her notes, and then tried to leave but ‘could you help with this?’ and ‘please, you’re my last hope” and eventually ‘I’ll tell you where I hid the booze.’

So there she was, sitting at the table, sorting through the mess into what could be salvaged and what should be melted down. Her robes were flecked with moon dust and her fingertips red from all the poking edges of the components and untwisting the stiff wires. Eyes starting to water from staring at the tiny circuits, Menay blinked hard a couple of times to clear her vision and leaned back in the chair, sudden lethargy overcoming her.

The days had started to drag into weeks, the displays showing the ever counting down distance to the Blue Planet, but still the same starscape passed them by. Quiet and not changing, the distant pinpricks of light seemed to stay in a sphere around them. As if they did not even move through them.

Slouching, mind wondering amid a mess. So of course that was when Auray came into the room, haughty eyebrow arched, “I see you are busy.”

Menay frowned, she had been at this for hours, “You can help if you are worried.”

The other woman sauntered in, a dismissive hand wave, “No thanks,” Menay could never quite accomplish that tone, never really thought she could get away with it, “I have better things to do.”

She turned, “Like what?”

Auray sat down on her bunk, legs crossed, and shrugged, “Not that.”

How wonderfully helpful, Menay went back to her circuits, sorting them with a bit more force than necessary. They sat in the quarters in a tense silence, not an uncommon occurrence with just the two of them. Carray had always been kind to her, and Elsay had warmed up over the journey. But Auray still was aloof and standoffish and, Menay suspected, rather unimpressed.

She sighed, unsure on how to bridge that gap, if she even could or should. A familiar dilemma and unwelcome. Yet, still she tried… what choice did she have? These were her people, even though…

Menay composed herself, sitting up straight and turning back to Auray with a small but genuine smile, “How is Elder Vadaya? I have not spoken to him recently,” he always seemed to be busy, even though he had asked her to speak to him.

Auray looked over, “Busy.”

“Has he been seeing to Elder Fusoya?” she worried, they all worried about their guardian. He seemed to lessen every time she saw him, in body not mind. She had hesitantly spoken to Theodor about it over tea, and he had gone rather silent. He was his uncle afterall, and must weigh heavily on him. Another difficulty she was unsure how to help, if she even could.

“Yes, it doesn’t look good.”

Menay bristled at that tone, but held it in- like so many other times. Like nothing had changed. Auray made no other move from her lounging in her bunk, “…Yes,” was all she could say, the pile of scrap seemingly mocking her.

***

“…So the Red moon started as a mine?” Golbez asked, sitting at the small table in the common area, a cup of tea cooling in front of him. He found the steeping temperature too hot for him.

Menay nodded over her own cup, holding her hands around it, “Yes, the underlying structure is natural. It was a moon of the Red Planet- excavated until all it’s resources were exploited.”

“Not just the planet then,” such a huge assembly to be man made was unlikely after all, even for the Lunarians.

She shook her head, dark eyes sad, “No… that was just a prelude of what was to come. Both the moons and the planet drained until they were lifeless.”

And so started the events that lead them here, Golbez thought, the certainty of it obvious looking back from where they were now. If only the future was so easy to see, instead of hazy. He hoped, against his usual dour expectations that all would be well.

“That’s why we adopted the name ‘Lunarians’” she continued, sipping her tea, “To make a new start. To separate us from the past. Leaving that old way behind.”

Perhaps the Lunarians were not so different from him after all, “A new name for a new life.”

She nodded, “Names are important to us- it can have a power of it’s own. There are all sorts of archaic rules about them as well-” she leaned forward, letting her voice drop to a conspiratorial whisper, “Elder Fusoya has a very trendy name- well trendy for back then- so when he became guardian it caused a bit of scandal amongst the traditionalists!”

Fusoya was trendy? “What rules?” he needed to learn as much as he could about his people.

Menay always seemed rather happy to oblige, had been filling in blanks and expanding on things that his uncle had too little time or strength to do anymore. Sitting with her had become a daily occurrence, one he looked forward to.

“Ah, where to start…” she bit her lip, it was very red. From the tea surely, “Our names are in two parts- the base and the suffix. So Elder Fusoya has ‘fuso’ as the base and the masculine suffix ‘ya’.”

Golbez nodded, taking his tea and drinking it as she continued, “’Ya’ by itself means ‘left’ or ‘counterclockwise’ depending, but when added to a base then it becomes a man’s name.

“Women’s names are similar, just with ‘ay’ as the suffix. It’s a diminutive for the base.”

“So what is yours?”

Blinking, then a glance away before she tried to meet his eyes, “Mine…?”

He nodded, curious.

“”Men’ means ‘sun’ or ‘light’, with the diminutive it is anything from ‘sunset’ to ‘eclipse’ to ‘shadow’ depending on the context.

“My mother tells me since I was born at the end of our world.”

To be honest he had not thought Shiay to be so thoughtful. He frowned, a sudden disturbing thought, “That does not cover all the Lunarian’s names.”

She glanced down, “Oh… yes, some lose their name. After ill deeds it is struck from them, separating them and branding them as well.”

A brand, Golbez thought, how fitting. From Zemus to himself. The Lunarian’s efforts to detach from their wayward son just propagating onto another. The malice finding another target.

He must have been too quiet, too closed off even though he had brought up the subject himself since Menay was looking to him worriedly, mouth opening to say something but then closing. He had not meant for the dour turn.

Had not meant for it at all.

The tea was cold now, he still held onto the cup tenderly.

“Tell me what your name means,” Menay said, too quickly, “I’ve told you mine, so…”

Startled, he looked back up to her. Golbez, the insect birthed from the womb of a dragon’s corpse. Surely she didn’t mean to ask of the name branded onto him. The Lunarians knew, of course. Fusoya had vouched for him even as he had to explain the events that happened during their slumber. He wasn’t sure which he preferred, the wary distrust of those on the Blue Planet or the strangely understanding acceptance of the Lunarians.

“Theodor?”

Oh…she meant…He paused, overwhelmed. An old name- newly worn- even older memories bubbling up, filling his chest warmly, “…It means a gift, a divine gift,” given by parents from different worlds, different peoples. They likely didn’t expect, didn’t dare to think to hope…

Something must have shown on his face, since Menay smiled at him, for him. Her lips were very red-

“There you are!” a voice yelled from across the room. He turned abruptly, tea nearly sloshing out of his cup. Carray came up, dragging her bedraggled apprentice behind her, “Menay, I need a steady hand. This one just figured out he doesn’t like tight spaces.”

The apprentice did look rather queasy, Golbez inched away from him, “Oh…” Menay looked back between him and the engineer, indecisive, “… I was…”

“Yes, yes, hurry up and drink your tea,” Carray waved her off dismissively while her apprentice staggered over to his usual spot and slumped down in the chair heavily, “…and don’t remind him we are on a space ship…alone…in space.”

“…He didn’t figure this out in his sleep pod?” Menay muttered under her breath, gulped down the rest of her tea and turned back to him, apologetic, “I’m sorry Theodor, next time?”

Wrong footed and harried and rather unsure exactly why, Golbez could only nod as she was lead away. He stayed, cup in hand and sitting alone. The Lunar Whale hummed quietly around him, unmindful of it’s solitary inhabitant.

No reason to stay, he finished and went to do his rounds, leaving the still a bit green apprentice to his displays. The airlock was shuttered, a thick bar clamped against the lever to prevent it from moving. He checked the indicator light, green if flickering a bit. The long journey and excessive strain on the vessel had given them concern for the integrity of the systems.

He shoved against it, it held. Satisfied, Golbez walked off, a quick scan of the storeroom and then past the men’s quarters. Eduya and Nahoya were there, speaking.

They turned to him as he walked up, Eduya greeting him warmly, “Theodor, we were just discussing the magic of the Blue Planet. Well, speculating,” he shrugged, “Tell us about it.”

He stopped, the young guard did not have a malicious bone in his body, but he had been warned about Vadaya and by extension his lieutenant, “It was taught to them by a Lunarian, I doubt you will find it unusual.”

Eduya nodded, like he had never thought of that. However, Nahoya just smirked at him, “So sparing in words as usual, we just want to chat.”

Golbez doubted that, “Have you finished your tasks? I am on my way to speak with Fusoya.”

“O-of course!” Eduya quickly stammered out, but hurried off, caught out.

The swordsman leaned against the wall, arms crossed, “Scared him off,” he laughed.

He wasn’t interested in indulging the snide remarks and walked away. Nahoya followed, “Ah, so unsociable. But tell me about the warriors of the Blue Planet, surely they are formidable.”

“Yes.”

“No stories of heroics? Tales of feats unimaginable?” he shook his head with a dramatic sigh, “Hopefully the Blue Planet has produced some bards for entertainment.”

That was a meeting he would gladly watch, “It has.”

“Then I will await our arrival eagerly,” Nahoya sniped, “Since there is little entertainment to be had here.”

“Good.”

A sneer, but the swordman said nothing in response and stalked off. Golbez was glad to be rid of him, he had been insufferable before they left the Red Moon and time and familiarity had not improved upon him. At least Vadaya had the decency to not bother him so much and Auray hardly said a word, but this one wouldn’t shut up.

Of course as these ungenerous thoughts went through his mind, Elsay appeared down the hall and had to ask all hopeful, “Um, have you seen Nahoya?”

“No,” he didn’t even stop at her crestfallen face instead going to his uncle’s chambers where he was soon to awaken. Golbez sat and sighed with a long exhale, his terseness was easy to give but was a gift none wanted. And yet, as a leader…

He should do better.

However, his life had left him ill equipped for such pleasantries. Indeed, they had not been necessary or wanted at all. What use was there to make nice with pawns? Commands came much easier, a familiar weight he could readily carry even now.

The sleep pod blinked and Fusoya woke up, cutting off his self centered insecurities as he helped his uncle drink down an elixir and updated him on the progress of the vessel. Routine, Golbez expected to leave and come back later to speak with him, but a withered hand stopped him.

“Wait, I’m expecting another.”

“Vadaya?”

“Thankfully no, in fact you are to tell him nothing. Understand?”

The serious tone had Golbez agreeing immediately, “Of course.”

A beep from the door before it slid open, “Elder Fusoya, I brought it,” Menay whispered conspiratorially as she hurried in and sat down next to Golbez, even bodily nudging him over for a bit more room with one hand. He stared, dumbfounded.

“Excellent!” Fusoya sat up, “Give it here.”

She pulled out a bottle. A clear liquid sloshed inside, “It took some convincing,” Menay opened the bottle and poured them each from glasses that seemed to appear from nowhere, “But I have my ways.”

“Ah…” Fusoya exhaled, the color returning to his cheeks and a smile on his face, “Thank you my dear. That blowhard healer would have me live forever but only in misery.”

This was the hush-hush his uncle was concerned about? Golbez found a glass in his hand too, still a bit taken aback. The liquid rippled a bit inside, the strong smell wafting up.

“Don’t let Elder Vadaya hear you!” she giggled, sipping her drink. Actually giggled, he glanced at her.

His uncle scoffed, “Let him hear! I hope he does! Just after we have our drinks though!”

They both laughed, clearly enjoying the joke at the healer’s expense. He looked back at his drink for a moment and took a sip, hiding his face behind the cup. The laughter seemed to pass over him, a fleeting breeze that he couldn’t catch.

He lowered the drink.

“Nephew!” he looked up to two Lunarian faces watching him, “Don’t tell me you think the joke in poor taste?”

“…No…”

“The drink is bad?”

“…No…”

“Then no reason to be so dour, hmmm?”

Fusoya and Menay were looking to him, inviting him in, “…No.” he raised his glass.

***

Three days later, Elder Fusoya did not wake up.

The sleep pod had counted down, but their guardian remained sleeping. Elder Vadaya had been called, but had given them the news. A coma, one he would not awaken from.

The healer had an ashen face, his tone conciliatory, and yet had offered no condolences, no warm hands. Not only not to the others, but not to Theodor. Disappearing shortly afterwards, leaving them to their grief.

Menay had little time for being disappointed in their healer, the sad news of their guardian’s state had thrown the small group into disarray and worry. Not only for Elder Fusoya, but their whole journey, even their future.

Their healer and Nahoya seemed always busy, Auray at least could be caught in the women’s quarters and pressed to help. Eduya and Elsay were eager to assist, yet they both needed direction- often distractedly underfoot. Carray was her usual take charge self and her apprentice rarely left his post.

The only one unaccounted for was Theodor, well that was not quite true. They all knew exactly where he was, where he hadn’t left for the better part of three days. By Elder Fusoya’s side.

Their guardian in a coma and their future guardian in constant vigil. Menay sighed, pausing in her review of the Lunar Whale’s sensor readings. Any outliers were flagged by the system, but it was poor at detecting trends and needed evaluation. Carray’s apprentice had glanced at her, but besides a quick comment about a stuck lever had ignored her for the most part.

She looked over her shoulder, as if she could see through the walls and into the room that had become more like a tomb over the last few days. Such a shift from before, she didn’t know how a warm familiar place could grow so cold and different. The years on the Red Moon had been more of a drudgery, any private tragedy long before she could truly understand it.

“Those numbers aren’t going to crunch themselves,” Carray interrupted her thoughts, waving off her apprentice when he turned towards her.

Menay went back to her screen, the numbers not holding any interest, “No, they aren’t.”

“Don’t sound so excited.”

She rubbed her eye, “Do you need anything?”

“Actually yes,” matter of fact, the older woman looking at her with arms crossed, “You need to go talk to Theodor.”

“Me?”

“Yes you. Fusoya isn’t going anywhere right now and we need our guardian.”

She wasn’t wrong, but, “Elder Fusoya will leave us soon. We can’t just pull him away.”

“So we should just leave him? For how long?” Carray asked, “I am not happy about the situation either, Menay, but he’s going to need to step up. Vadaya has already spoken to me with his concerns and I agree with him.”

The elder had spoken to her as well, tone worried. Even if he was perhaps too professional with them there was no denying that he was steadfast in his care of their journey, of their people.

“Perhaps it would be better coming from you?”

Carray blinked, “Me? You’re the one who has tea parties with him. You should do it.”

Menay flushed, it wasn’t…”It’s not…” she sputtered, “…tea parties?”

“Just go,” Carray shooed her away from the console, “I’ll take care of this.”

Suddenly out of her seat and soundly disregarded by both engineers, Menay stood awkwardly for a moment before gathering her robes and walking toward the small galley. Maybe if she brought something…?

Cup in hand, she swiped the entry pad with her other. A sense of eerie déjà vu creeping over her, the last time was so much more cheery. Almost festive, and now…

Silent, except for breathing. Elder Fusoya’s so shallow even his long beard hardly moved. Still, like a carved statue. Stomach dropping, she sat down gently. Theodor glanced at her and then away, saying nothing.

The air was oppressive, “…I’ve brought you something to drink,” she nearly whispered, not knowing why, “Has there been any change?”

He accepted the cup but did not drink, “Nothing.”

She hadn’t really expected otherwise, but still it seemed like a thing to say. Menay frowned at the thought, here she was offering banal small talk as if that was the best she could. As if it was what she wanted to say.

But she didn’t know what to say.

To watch someone fade away… not someone, a loved one. Knowing they would be gone, wishing they would somehow be here again. She hardly could process it herself, much less offer support. She was no heroine to reach out, take someone’s hand and grieve with them.

Especially with the closed off man next to her, staring into the distance with those light eyes. Hunched over and somehow gripping the cup with white knuckles distractedly.

He wouldn’t want it, and yet… perhaps she wished she could.

The moment passed, and Menay wasn’t sure if she was glad to see it go. At least she could offer the more practical concerns, she paused, a small grimace, “Your duties have fallen to the wayside.”

Theodore stilled, “…”

“We all understand,” she plowed ahead at his silence, “Truly we do- Elder Fusoya was- is well loved and no one is glad to see him like this. He has always been so kind to me…” always having time for an out of place Lunarian, she would miss him, “…But we need you now.”

His face was hard, mouth a thin line, “…Someone must stay watch.”

“Then delegate it- order it- to someone,” a flash of inspiration, “Eduya! Tell Eduya to do it,” and get him out from underfoot she wanted to add, “He would be happy to.”

He paused, a long exhale and she was sure he was going to tell her to leave. Just break that slight small connection they had forged over tea. She had surely overstepped. Menay’s breath caught, but she couldn’t apologize for anything she had said.

“…You’re right,” grim but accepting, “He would want me to watch over all of you… not him.”

Oh.

“Can you bring Eduya here?” he asked, “I would address this sooner than later.”

She breathed out, “Of course, but if you need more time-”

He shook his head slightly, “-No.”

“…Alright,” she stood up, looking a bit between Theodor and Fusoya, “I will be back in a moment.”

Eduya was easy enough to find, in fact he had been looking for her. To ask which color he should set the display background. Menay rubbed the bridge of her nose and dragged him back. The young man was all too happy to oblige, almost ecstatic when Theodor requested him to stand vigil. She knew he was a bit starstruck but this fawning was almost too much.

About to ask is she could do anything else, Theodor motioned her to follow him out of the room, “I would beg your assistance a while longer,” she nodded as they walked down the corridor, “There is much to do.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the next chapter. Please leave a like or a comment!


	3. Chapter 3

“Have you reset the panel?” Menay asked as they walked down the stairs.

Elsay nodded, “Yes, but the error keeps popping back up. I think it needs a passcode.”

They passed through the lower levels on the port side, lights coming on as they walked. These levels had changed little during the reconstruction, full of the magitech and machina needed for the Lunar Whale’s flight. The corridors narrowed and the sleek design of the upper levels was discarded, bare pipes and wires visible.

“It’s this one,” Elsay pointed, coming to a large control panel, a single red light blinking in error, “It won’t clear it.”

Menay squeezed in, “Here,” she punched in her own code and tabbed through the system checkpoints until she was able to see where the error originated.

“That didn’t show up for me.”

“I have a higher level passcode than you do,” it looked like the error was a tripped door in… section 7P? She frowned, she had only been aware of six sections on either side of the ship. Then another one forward and then two aft. A few more buttons and she brought up the system map.

There- it was further down the ship, right between 7P and 2A, “I found the error,” she led Elsay further into the ship. Having to step over bulkheads and shimmying through some spots. At least Eduya wasn’t stuck down here, but she couldn’t really blame him when the wave of relief filled her as they came into the wider area here in the back of the ship.

The two open aft sections were divided by a structural support, but otherwise mirror images of each other. And then, hidden to the side was an unobtrusive door. Menay went up to it, swiping the access panel screen.

It blinked red.

She tried again.

Red.

“Is it not working?” Elsay asked from over her shoulder. Menay waved her away, and pulled down the panel door with the edge of her nail. All the doors had a manual access in case the screen was not working. She punched in her passcode.

Red again.

“Why isn’t it…” she trailed off, Elsay not offering any help. Only the three of them had the higher level codes now- Elder Fusoya, Theodor and herself. There shouldn’t be anywhere that she couldn’t access. She tried the soft reset button then her passcode again.

Still red.

“Are you putting it in right?”

“Yes, Elsay.”

“And it isn’t working?”

Menay nodded, worrying her lip as she thought of what to do next.

Her train of thought derailed, “What are you two lovelies doing down here?” Nahoya, slick and cool. He stepped out of the shadows with that too wide grin.

“Oh!” Elsay went up to the swordsman, all thought of anything else forgotten, “I had been looking for you earlier.”

“Really?” he smiled to the young guard, but his eyes remained on Menay, “Now you have found me, should we away from here?”

She had never seen Elsay so pleased, “I-I would love to!”

“But the error-”

“That old thing?” Nahoya took Elsay’s hand, holding it like a fragile baby bird, “It just pops up sometimes. It eventually goes away. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Yes, Menay,” Elsay nodded, “This ship is so old and with all the modifications…” she trailed off, catching Nahoya’s eye again with a flush, “Let’s go.”

She had been the one asking for help! “I should just make sure, perhaps Theodor-”

“-Why bother the man over it?” Nahoya interrupted, “I am sure he has enough to worry about than some stray loose screw.”

Menay shied away, he wasn’t wrong. Even with her new responsibilities, Theodor had taken on Elder Fusoya’s in addition to his own. It… seemed unlikely he would ever awaken, and perhaps they had finally accepted it.

She did not wish to trouble anyone more than necessary, “I will check it again, later,” she decided.

“Of course,” Nahoya said dismissively, pulling Elsay away. They walked off, the young woman entranced. Menay sighed, half wishing her good luck half wishing her some sense. She followed, a last glance behind her as the lights shut off.

Later, she went down with Carray but the error was gone. The door opened to just some spare shelving in a tiny closet.

***

The journals were heavy, not just with their ancient bound pages but with the promise of the cloud of malice of the hand that had written them. Golbez carried them to the incinerator of the Lunar Whale, grim faced. He had put off this task long enough.

He fed them into the slot, a satisfying thunk as they hit the inside. With a simple flick of a switch and a flash of heat and light they were gone. Forever.

Sitting, Golbez waited until the ash was cool. Staring, he committed the sight to memory. Silently, he hoped that he had made the right choice.

He had spoken about it to Fusoya, about what to do with them. His uncle had told him to decide. Keep them, try and learn or destroy them. He had put off the choice- unwilling to commit until he knew his uncle’s fate.

They still were waiting, but…

Fusoya was not going to awaken. He knew this in his heart. It was… a relief in a way. The uncertainty had been taken away and he could prepare.

Now he just had the task of following through with his promises and duties.

An exhale, Golbez slumped a bit. Yes, just that.

He stayed for a few long moments before heading back up the main areas of the vessel. The glow of the flight crystal met him, steady as ever in it’s light. It was later in the ship day, Carray was at the monitors- leaned back in her chair and twiddling with some data sets it seemed.

Golbez went past, to check in on Fusoya. Eduya was supposed to be there, but upon entering it was Menay who greeted him, “Good evening, Theodor,” she yawned, “Decided to relieve Eduya.”

“Any reason why?” he sat down.

“Well… I thought he could use it,” a shrug, “Seemed down.”

“It is not a joyful task,” Golbez watched Fusoya’s shallow breaths.

“Oh, not this. Not entirely at least.”

He looked over, “Something else?”

Menay dithered for a moment, “I wish I didn’t know, but Eduya has seen fit to inform me of his crush on Elsay. Who has her eye on Nahoya. Who is just eating it all up.”

What?

“I know, I know,” she sighed, “The whole thing is so… juvenile. There are more important things to consider.”

This was the first he knew about it, but he supposed he could hardly be blamed for having such a blind spot. While such matters were commonplace, he had few instances of observing them firsthand. And even then, they had been little use to him save for once.

He had never apologized to Rosa, had he? His brother’s wife, his sister-in-law he realized rather belatedly. A remarkable thought.

“It’s just that we have to bring everyone to the Blue Planet,” she continued with a scowl, “They should be focused on that.”

She had been the one to pry him away from this very spot earlier, had accepted a heavier share of responsibility. He did not fault her this. In fact the opposite. But she also came here to give Eduya a break, “Yet you are worried about this situation too.”

A flush, “I am, but just because… it could make things awkward!” that wasn’t not true, “It’s bad enough as it is.”

Golbez watched her, she seemed rather more irritated than a simple change in group dynamics would require, “…Are you involved?”

Menay whipped her head around, surprised, “No!” she blinked, then quieter, “No, nothing like that,” she had not mentioned, so he wouldn’t know. Had not mentioned anyone at all. Perhaps she did not want anyone, “I‘m not…” she trailed off, looking away, “I wouldn’t.”

***

Later, when she returned to the women’s quarters and laid in her bed, awake even though all the others slumbered, Menay tossed and turned. Not her body, but her thoughts.

Was it… selfish? Immature? This empty feeling that started in her gut and left the bones in her limbs strangely weak. It wasn’t even like she had never felt such, this disappointment was an old companion.

Perhaps the only one- she cut herself off with a huff. This… wallowing was useless. As ever. She could just hear her mother, ‘If you had just listened to me. Taken advantage of opportunities. I only have your interests at heart.’

But, Menay sighed, she had none of the social graces. None of the courage. Her only skill was ingratiating herself- offering help, a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen. Long years of only modest success, but she had built up some and she truly treasured them.

Truly, she just…

There was always something… wanting.

The thought echoed and faded and she slept at last. Dreamless.

Menay was shaken awake to Carray’s harried face, “Wake up, wake up!”

“What is it?” she asked, sitting up fully aware now. Almost in answer a deep groan sounded through the Lunar Whale, the sound of bending metal, straining and twisting.

“We are under attack,” pulled out of her bed, and her robes shoved into her hands Menay saw now that the others were not there as they had been when she retired.

“Attack? By whom?” bewildered more than frightened, she hastily clothed herself and let the engineer lead her away from the women’s quarters. Another deep groan echoed through the vessel, but the corridors were empty.

“Not sure,” Carray shook her head, her usually neat braid gone, hair just tied back. Menay could only push her own back and over her shoulder, “Our sensors should be able to pick up objects around us- to make sure we don’t get hit by some stray meteor- but nothing. It’s only the hull alarms that have been tripped.”

“Has there been a breach?” so many parts of the ship had been rearranged, modified. Even a small breach could kill hundreds of their people.

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” they entered the main room, the flight crystal pulsing with the activity surrounding it. All were gathered here. Carray went straight to her ashen assistant, both glued to the screens.

Elsay came up to her, “It’s coming from all over the ship,” her brows furrowed, “I went with Auray down the port side while Nahoya and Eduya went down the other.”

Another groan, this time with the slightest shuddering underneath her feet, “When did this start?”

“Not long ago,” Theodor now towering beside her, his face weary. Had he even slept? “And it is already worsening.”

But what could it be? They were journeying through the emptiness of space, “Have you encountered such before?”

“No, nothing of the like.”

Menay looked away, they were alone out here. A tiny seed hurtling through a barren waste. Facing something they had not seen before, something they had not even been able to see yet.

The vast space around them had never felt so oppressive.

“…It is nothing that cannot be overcome,” Theodor said softly, she turned to find his eyes on her.

“You think so?” Elsay gripped her arm, her voice wavering.

Their guardian blinked, “Of course,” he answered and briskly walked back towards the displays, “What have you found?”

Menay let herself be dragged yet again, the rest of those gathered filled in around her. Carray looked back up from the display, “We can’t see whatever it is,” a hand on hip, “Not here at least.”

“You suggest we open the hatches?” Theodor rumbled.

“Better us than whatever it is doing it first.”

“This seems rather fool hardy,” Elder Vadaya held his hands in the sleeves of his robes, “Perhaps we should wait-”

“-We’ve waited long enough,” Nahoya smirked, “The time is ripe for action.”

“Your sword may be ready, yet your mind is still unawares,” the elder snapped back.

The swordsman just gave a mocking bow, but Elsay seemed rather amused. Menay ignored them, “We need to know what is happening and if the sensors can’t tell us…”

“Then some good old fashioned recon is in order!” Carray turned to Elder Vadaya, “You might be out voted.”

“I will take Nahoya,” Theodor cut in before anyone else could, “The rest of you will stay here.”

“Why thank you.”

“…” their guardian started to walk away and Nahoya followed, smile on his too wide mouth.

Elsay waved to him, “Be careful!” then turned to her with worried eyes, “Will he be alright?”

Menay sighed, “If his abilities are even half of his boasting he will.”

“Oh…”

“At least you have some sense,” Elder Vadaya commented dryly to her, his pale eyes crinkled, “I suppose we must wait now.”

“Is there anything to prepare in case of injury?” Menay asked, she had been just awakened afterall, perhaps the others fared no better.

Elder Vadaya nodded, “An excellent idea.”

“Elsay, go with Elder Vadaya and help him.”

The guard nodded and walked off with the healer, Menay could hear some muffled questions as they disappeared back towards the living quarters. Eduya came up, agitated, “…Will they be alright?”

“Go,” she waved him off and went to Carray, another shudder- this time stronger rumbled beneath and around them, “Can we contact Guardian Theodor and Nahoya?”

The engineer winked, “I hadn’t set it up for this, but it should work,” she flipped a switch and an eerie echo of the metal groaning came from the display, “We’ll be able to hear them but they can’t hear us.”

“That is better than nothing.”

“Not ideal,” Auray said from her spot leaning against the nearby rail. The first thing and of course it was not helpful and in her notorious bored tone.

“Quiet,” she leaned closer to the display, Carray and her apprentice following suit. Another rumble of the ship and then two tinny voices through the small speakers.

“-seen you with a sword. Have you wielded one?”

“On occasion,” Theodor responded, a pause, “We can check this airlock.”

Several clanks and a screech that could only be the hatch opening, “After you, guardian.”

Footsteps, and then the quiet of anticipation filled the air. Only the small static tone of the speakers reached them. Menay blinked, her eyes suddenly dry. As if to answer, yet another shudder through the Lunar Whale, was it from them opening the hatch? The silence didn’t answer.

“What do you see?” Nahoya, maybe for the first time not sounding full of himself.

“It’s-” Theodor cut off, his voice suddenly stained, “Close it! Go back and tell them-”

“Too late!” the sound of steel being drawn, “They come!”

The sounds of fighting filled the air, blades clashing on something that made them ring. Menay caught Carray’s gaze, “Something alive? Out here?”

She rubbed her chin, “It’s not impossible I suppose…”

“They may need help,” Auray stood up straight and made to leave

Menay cut her off, “No, you will wait here. The flight crystal must be protected. Keep Elder Vadaya here once he returns with Eduya and Elsay.”

“So you will help them?” disdain dripped from her voice.

“No,” Menay shook her head, no she couldn’t help, not that way, “No we don’t know what we are dealing with yet.”

“Splitting off is a sure way to cause trouble,” Carray said, hadn’t she just been for it just a few moments ago? Menay sighed, perhaps she too now felt some apprehension, “Let me see if I can boost-”

A strangely metallic screech cut her off, then “-What is this thing?” Nahoya and then a heavy thump, “And where did it come from?”

“Questions for later,” another shudder, “Back to the others. Now.”

***

They ran, back to the others and away from those… things. At the least he knew Nahoya could handle himself, one less thing to worry about. However, back to the others. He needed to make sure they were together and safe.

Golbez had his duty to them, and he wanted to go. He dreaded anything happening to them, even beyond his duty. A heartening thought, if one he had little time for right now.

The others greeted them with wide blue eyes in their pale with worry faces. Vadaya was the first to speak, “Are you injured?” he had medical supplies that he hadn’t before they had left, someone must have sent him to retrieve them. A useful idea.

Golbez shook his head and walked past while Nahoya had the healer look him over. The swordsman had gotten a glancing blow, but without knowing what those creatures were capable of it was probably better to have it assessed.

Carray and Menay turned to him, both speaking-

\- He cut off their questions, “Some kind of monster, from outside the ship. I have not seen it before.”

“From space?”

“How?”

“There must be more,” he said and as if answering the Lunar Whale groaned, “And must be activating our sensors.”

“Can they get in themselves?” Menay asked, “We could hear you-”

“-We can boost that signal,” Carray interrupted, her assistant nodding next to her, “But can’t speak back.”

“I would rather not find out,” he answered Menay first then turned to the engineer, “Do what you need to, having no communication puts us at a disadvantage.”

“Those things went down easy,” Nahoya, with Elsay looking on, “Surely we can eliminate them.”

“With just us two? Over the whole ship?” Golbez fired back, “No once our attention is turned we could be overrun.”

“We have our magic,” Eduya.

“Yes,” a true advantage to these Lunarians, “However it may not be enough,” he needed a plan, quickly, “We must ensure our sleeping comrades are protected while Nahoya and I get rid of the creatures. Carray you and your assistant will remain here with Vadaya. Monitor the situation and if needed cut off the bulkheads. The rest of you will station yourselves around the ship, remain in contact and protect the sleepers.”

“Back into battle, wish me luck,” Nahoya grinned at Elsay lasciviously.

Eduya scowled, “I’ll go to the port side with Elsay,” they pointedly ignored him.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Carray was looking worried, eyes glancing back to Menay, “Perhaps I should go…”

Golbez frowned, “You need to stay here-”

“-It’s fine,” Menay was reassuring Carray a hard look on her face as Auray started smirking. Golbez had a faint sense he was missing something, something he should have remembered or… he shook off the thought, they had a plan to get to. The engineer was speaking to Menay lowly and then she went to the right side of the ship, trailing behind Auray.

He and the swordsman left, but not before catching an unreadable look from Vadaya. The healer’s gaze caught, icy blue eyes piercing.

“So,” Nahoya sauntered like he was off to a tournament and not a space invasion. Golbez closed his eyes briefly as if in pain, “You think this plan will work?”

“If you had a better one you should have spoken up.”

“Oh, that’s not it. I just wonder if there is a… flaw.”

That didn’t sound like some idle speculation, “What are you speaking of?”

A grin, too wide, “Nothing of import. Come, we must dispatch these creatures.”

Golbez watched after him, closely. Something was amiss. A shudder rippled under their feet, stronger yet again. It would have to hold.

***

Menay wobbled along the corridor, barely noticing where she was going. Her feet seemed not attached to her body, her previous bravado drained away. What had she agreed to? She couldn’t…

“Shall I leave you here?” Auray asked, sharp brow raised. They stood in front of the forward hold, the sleepers inside unaware.

She tried to swallow, mouth suddenly dry, “…Yes, I’ll stay here. Be safe.”

The other woman laughed, sharp and cutting, and then deserted her.

The Lunar Whale shuddered, nearly knocking her over. Catching herself against the wall, Menay waited until it stopped then let the cool metal support her. The hold door was across the way, she had walked past it countless times and yet it now seemed so unfamiliar. Even imposing.

Mocking more like it.

A few breaths, it was just a door. She scolded herself and stood straight, forcing the slight shake from her hands as she opened it. The hold was dark, just the glow from the stasis pods crowding the space. No sound but a slight hum.

Nothing here, not yet, “Carray?” she called out, the loudness of her voice almost startling her, “I’ll set the door trap now.”

No answer, but that was expected at least. The trap was simple enough, if the door was breached the power would overload and discharge into whatever came through. It took only a few moments, the lights flickering and then holding steady as if nothing had changed.

Menay stepped back, her hands resting at her sides. There was little room, the stasis pods piled high around her, only a small pathway between the rows to squeeze through. Her mother was resting in this hold, seven deep and three high-she had checked her just a few days previous.

Her face ghostly in the pale light through the window but her vitals so strong. She would have rather had Auray here.

Menay’s jaw clenched and she turned away. The rattle of the ship was different here, the walls groaned but the pods also swayed, clinking together in a wave of motion around her. They had been forced to pull whatever they could find to build the racks to hold the pods, not anticipating any disturbance on the journey. This shuddering was too much for the structure.

“Carray,” she called into the dark, “The pod racks are weakening in all this shifting.”

The next shudder was the worst yet, the pods moving so much that she started to worry about them becoming unlatched and crushing her more than the creatures outside getting in. There was a loud pop and then a metal bar fell over with an echoing ring before rolling across the floor.

She picked it up, looking back at the pod rack for a moment to make sure it wasn’t critical. The sleepers stayed where they lay.

The next tremble came and passed and the racks held. Her knuckles were white around the bar.

Menay stayed like that for what seemed hours, alone and waiting and wondering. Twisting thoughts pulled her attention this way and that, and yet all seemed to find the same point- she shouldn’t be there. She shouldn’t have left, shouldn’t have disregarded Carray’s concerns or even Auray’s disdain.

There was reason for it.

It hardly mattered now, she chastised herself, she had made her bed and lain in it and she would do what she needed to. As best she could.

Menay looked back over her shoulder, the restful faces of the sleepers glowing in the darkness behind her and exhaled, her eyes shutting close.

A bang, she jumped up her heart racing as a following wail along the door and a thud outside. Clicks, as if some type of claws sounded loudly even through the thick metal. Whatever it was shifted back and forth a few times as if prowling.

“Carray?” she whispered, “It’s outside now.”

An ear piercing screech hailed another thud against the door, making her step back, startled. The metal bar in her hand warm and sweaty, she wiped her palms against her robes.

It breached the door in a moment, just the sound of the metal ringing her ears the only warning before the white hot discharge of electricity knocked her over. Menay closed her eyes, instinctive, and yet the light shone red through her eyelids.

A moment, then two and she opened her eyes, blinking back spots. She sat up, catching her breath and looked over to the open doorway lit only by the emergency lights. It laid halfway in and out, the shiny exoskeleton faintly smoking.

Multiple legs, jointed at strange intervals. Covered in chitin, jagged edges of the segments overlapping like some dangerous armor. It slumped now, but was still as tall as her chest and longer than she was tall, she doubted she could move it by herself.

“C-Carray?” her voice cracked with a cough, “Carray, the trap went off and-” she trailed off, dark eyes widening at the thing as it started twitching, and then stood.

***

There were so many of them, Golbez crushed another small one under his foot. It gave a sickening crunch and it’s slimy guts pooled out by his toes. He stepped away quickly.

Several others laid across the deck, the largest about the size of a wolf, as he and Nahoya had made quick work of them. He went to the hatch and closed the inner seal again, “We must continue on.”

The swordsman sighed and wiped his brow, “Surely those must be the last?”

The two of them had made a complete circuit of the ship already, yet another shudder trembled under their feet, “We have cut through their ranks… but, there are more. Perhaps we should reconvene. Engineer Carray may have new information.”

“After you.”

The trip back was quick, they had ended nearly where they had begun so only a few turns and levels and they came back to the control deck. The flight crystal pulsed in it’s familiar light.

“There you are,” Carray snapped, “There’s something outside the forward hold.”

“We saw nothing in the corridors,” he shook his head, “And only what we let in.”

She waved him off, “Well, between then and now- now there is.”

“How did it get in?” Vadaya, and likely not the first time he had asked the question.

“Behind our backs!” she threw up her hands, “I don’t know!” she turned back to Golbez, “Right now you need to go and take care of it.”

He nodded, “Yes, but focus on how the creatures have breached the hull without us knowing.”

“If one has gotten inside, then it is only a matter of time before there are more,” she replied, “There may be more already.”

“You seem agitated, Carray” Nahoya smiled, “Who is at the forward hold?”

The engineer glared at him, voice cutting like ice, “Does it matter you pompous, spiteful-”a stuttering of the lights interrupted her tirade, they all paused in confusion for a moment before she whispered, “A power surge… from the door trap-”

A tinny voice over the comms, “C-Carray?” a cough, “Carray, the trap went off and-”

Menay. It was hard to tell but it sounded as if her voice cut off in a gasp. However, not before the faintest sounds of the creature could be heard. Larger than he had seen, if the sounds were anything to go by. For a certainty if it was able to breach the heavy door.

“The trap should’ve worked…”

“She shouldn’t have bothered going-”

“Menay may need assistance.”

“You have to go now!” Carray shouted, cutting through the other’s mumblings, “If you won’t, I will-”

He frowned, he had not heard her voice reach such a volume before and her normally unperturbed features were worried and frought, “Carray-”

“Oh, you shouldn’t have let her go then,” Nahoya said dismissively, “You know she couldn’t handle it.”

“Maybe not,” her face was red, “but that doesn’t mean we should just leave her!”

Golbez was lost as they continued to argue between themselves, “The creatures can be destroyed with magic,” he cut in, “If the door trap was not enough then that should do it.”

Silence. Thick and growing uncomfortable. The other’s turned toward him, confusion and dismay and even shame in their eyes. He blinked, suddenly unsure.

Nahoya started laughing, a near cackle. Carray turned away, arms crossed.

What…?

It was Vadaya who spoke, “Did you not know? Menay has no magic. At all,” a pitying look came over his face, “Imagine, a magic less Lunarian! My heart has bled over her misfortune for many years.”

No magic? For a Lunarian it seemed so aberrant, so alien, for those so steeped in the arcane. Even those of the Blue Planet had an affinity. Both people’s lives, their worlds, shaped and developed with it. Such an integral part of the very fabric of their existence.

And yet, he had missed this. Had not known- not only as their guardian but… perhaps as a friend.

She had not told him.

Hearing Nahoya’s mocking laughter, he understood why.

Golbez nodded to Vadaya, “Come with me, the rest of you stay here.”

For an older healer, Vadaya was able to keep up ably as they hurried to the forward hold. If Menay had been injured... They passed the corpses he and Nahoya had already dispatched, however there seemed to be fewer than he remembered. Vadaya stared at them with disgust, and then turned down the correct corridor.

The forward hold was open, long scratches etched deep around the destroyed door. The creature’s thick ichor smeared as if it had rammed against the wall until the hard casing surrounding it had cracked.

Quiet, and no sign of either creature or Lunarian. His chest thumped.

Motioning Vadaya to wait and drawing his sword, Golbez approached the doorway, the darkness only giving way to the soft glow of the stasis pods. A relief, at least none had been damaged.

Yet… he stepped through the door, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. He swept his gaze in the space, tense as he couldn’t see anything at first and then shock when the glow of the pods revealed another creature.

It was huge, much larger than the ones he had seen, and covered in a jagged armor. Raising his sword, prepared to strike, but something was…

He saw the end of a metal bar protruding from the creature’s back, the thick ichor oozing from the clearly fatal wound.

Golbez relaxed a touch, sword dropping as he came around the creature, “Menay?” searching through the pod racks, no sign of her. He called again, a bit louder in case she hadn’t heard but still nothing. Frowning, he turned back to see Vadaya approach the doorway.

“The creature is dead?”

“Yes…” he paused, how? The metal bar glinted in the pod light from this angle, it must have been- “She is underneath!”

Dropping the sword entirely, Golbez went to the creature and started to push with a shoulder. Muscles straining, his bare feet slipped on the metal floor for a moment before catching and he was able to tip the thing over.

Menay laid still and pale, robes soaked in the creature’s fluids.

Vadaya was there in an instant, the healing glow of his hands bright enough in the darkness that Golbez had to look away. It took longer than expected, his fingers were twitching as the silence went on. And still the ship shuddered, could there be more? This one was so large, how could it possibly have gotten in the ship?

The glow faded, “There, Menay,” Vadaya leaned back weary, “That should do it.”

Golbez knelt down, looking her over, “Will she recover?”

“Of course,” Vadaya sounded nearly insulted, “I have years of-”

“-Good,” he cut him off. Menay was breathing easily now, color returned to her skin. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. She was still covered in gore but little could help that, “We must move her to safety.”

“No, moving her so quickly could undo the healing. She had many broken bones that need to set for a time.”

“We cannot just leave her here on the floor defenseless.”

An inhale, “Elder Vadaya…? Theodor…?” softly. Both men turned back towards her, Menay blinked, looking between them, “What happened?”

“You were injured badly,” Vadaya pressed a hand to her shoulder his other cradling her fingers, “Stay still for now.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, then panicked, “The creature-”

“Is dead,” Golbez soothed. She had killed it with just a metal bar.

“Oh…”

“I will stay with her. Go and stop the creatures.”

Golbez hesitated, hardly knowing why- Vadaya was a capable sage. He looked back at Menay, uncomfortably still right now but sure to heal with time and rest. Yet another tremor rocked the ship, stronger and the groans of metal louder than before. Somehow closer…

The creature twitched. But not the movement of the living- an uncontrolled reflex without purpose. Golbez stood, putting himself between the creature and the two Lunarians, ready to attack. But just as quickly as it had started to move it stopped…and then faded into eerie lights.

He had not seen the like, like glowing fireflies floating aimlessly where the creature’s corpse had laid. The strange lights drifted slowly, a trail of colors swirling behind.

A wail, some sad song, barely audible.

Golbez took a step back, not wanting to touch them, “…What?”

“An unholy spirit,” Vadaya stood, cold eyes narrowed, “Can you not feel the hatred? The rage?”

He looked back, the song louder now but no less sorrowful, even tragic. The lights somehow mesmerizing, but he felt no hostility from them, merely… acceptance.

“They cry out in terror,” the elder continued, staring, creeping closer to the lights, “Of an unjust fate and a future stolen away.”

How? Golbez frowned, drawing away. He could sense none of this… and yet…he was no sage. Perhaps Vadaya could.

“What is happening?” Menay, still laid prone on the floor and unawares. She made a vain effort to sit up.

Golbez stepped back towards her, “Lay back down,” he commanded. She nodded, resting back.

“We must purge these spirits,” Vadaya hardly seemed to notice anything else, focused so on the lights, “Send them back to wherever they had come from before we are consumed.”

About to ask how, Golbez had just a moment before he knelt down and shielded Menay from the force of Vadaya’s spell. He had seen Holy before, but this was another level. It blasted outwards, bathing everything in a purifying light. It burned through his eyelids, red as blood.

The light subsiding, he blinked, vision clearing. Menay had turned her head away, the tendons of her neck prominent, eyes still closed tightly. A moment, and she opened them slowly, peering from the corners. He turned back to Vadaya, half aggravated and half alarmed, “Are you done?”

Vadaya’s back was tense, “…That should have destroyed them…”

And yet the lights continued to float by, seemingly unaffected. In fact there were more of them, the loose gathering coming together. Solidifying into a familiar shape.

The creature roared, larger and even more heavily armored this time. In a flash, Golbez was on his feet, sword in hand and plunging the blade deep into the creature’s middle section. The thick exoskeleton gave way, but not without difficulty as he had to leverage his whole body weight into the blow. It spasmed, spikey appendages whipping around. One of them caught his leg, leaving a bloody gash.

He grit his teeth, not letting go until the creature stopped it’s thrashing. Finally he uncurled his fingers from the sword hilt, gravity pulling him down until his feet touched the metal floor. One caught, the other wounded one collapsed, and he ended up sprawled on the deck.

“What unholy spirits are these?” Vadaya still seemed in a daze, not even noticing Golbez bleeding out.

“Your spell did nothing,” he managed to sit up, “Nothing but make it stronger. We must regroup.”

“This evil…” Vadaya shuddered, hands wrapped around himself. He seemed to shrink, bent over and pale. His voice hoarse, like he had aged decades in mere moments.

“Theodor…?” Menay had rolled to her side, propped on a trembling elbow.

“Don’t move,” he grabbed the end of his cape and ripped it along the hem producing a long strip. Wrapping it around his wound and tying it off would have to serve for now. He stood, a bit shakily, “Vadaya,” no answer, “Vadaya!”

The healer seemed to snap out of whatever thrall he had been ensnared in, “…you are injured…”

This situation was looking worse by the moment, “I will live, we must regroup with the others,” he motioned towards Menay, “Can she be moved now?”

Icy eyes drifted to the woman, “…yes, slowly.”

“Then we have no time to spare,” Golbez helped him gently lift Menay and slowly, carefully the three made their way through the corridor and back to the control room. The Lunar Whale shook with each step they took, racking shudders that seemed as if they would tear the vessel apart.

And worse, the strange lights floated in the halls around them. Not only that, but through the walls and the deck beneath them. Passing through as if through air.

There would be no stopping them.

Golbez urged the three of them to hurry, unease following too closely for comfort. And yet, even now he did not feel the hostility that Vadaya claimed roiled off the lights in waves, only a sad lament that echoed along the corridors in a lonely cry.

Carray was impatiently waiting for them, “The things are all over,” she came rushing forward to help Menay into a seat, the younger woman slumping over with a heavy sigh, “Nothing seems to be phasing them.”

Golbez stepped back from the seat, answering the engineer but looking over Menay with a concerned eye, not quite wanting to move too far away yet, “The creatures can be killed, but the lights are not affected by magic.”

“They are spirits,” Vadaya interjected, “Evil and filled with rage.”

“We must find some way to extinguish the lights,” Golbez turned towards them, “Otherwise we fight an endless battle.”

Carray shook her head helplessly, “I’ve never seen anything like them,” gentle hands brushed back Menay’s disheveled braid, “They must be from some distant world.”

“Contain the creatures, then jettison them,” Nahoya, “They seem just as affected by the physical world as we are.”

“They found us in the vastness of space already, what is to say they cannot to so again? Nor can we bring them to the Blue Planet,” Golbez shook his head, options growing narrower by the moment.

“Then… what are we to do?” Carray looked to him, the others following suit.

Golbez frowned, the muscle of his jaw clenching. An option remained, yet he did not want to voice it. It would be too final, too absolute, too much of a failure.

He had promised his uncle he would bring the Lunarians safely to the Blue Planet, took the heavy responsibility only for it to slip so easily, so quickly through his fingers.

I am sorry uncle.

“You have nothing to apologize for.”

Golbez whipped his head around, expecting to see Fusoya walk in, “…!” but he did not appear.

A laugh, “I speak to you in spirit, not body,” a pause, “And perhaps for the last time.”

“What? Uncle?” he spoke aloud, not noticing the other’s confused gazes.

“I must be quick, nephew. For your sake and for the others. These spirits are lost, confused and frightened and sad, caught in between the living and the dead. I will guide them to their final resting place.”

“How do you know this?”

Golbez could almost see the wry smile in his mind’s eye, “Perhaps because I too reside in a similar place, and have taken long enough myself.”

No, he would…

“I am at peace, Theodor. And gladly protect my people for one last time,” a hand rested on his shoulder, “I trust you to do the rest.”

“I-” he choked out, unable to find the words.

“My companions,” the other Lunarians heard this, their eyes wide and searching. Golbez could hardly take notice, hands fisted at his sides, “It has been a long road, but we must part now. I wish you all happiness and one day, someday, we will meet again.

…Good bye.”

And suddenly, as if a gentle breeze came through, the spirit lights rose up together. Their song still tragic, but distinctly ending. Softly swirling, they passed through walls of cold metal and out into the stars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last of the space journey, next chapter will have some familiar faces! Also, I absolutely love FFX if it wasn't obvious.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super self indulgent, but I am happy to finally get it out of my head and onto paper so to speak. I am pretty far ahead in the story, but updates may be slow.


End file.
